Time, a friend or foe?
by Woody2792
Summary: After Oromis' and Glaedr's deaths, Eragon find life hard to cope with. With Arya's help, they form a team that they hope is strong enough to beat Galbatorix. Along the way are many obstacles to overcome... 4th book interpretaion, ExA. post Brisingr.
1. Silent Observations

A solitary tear ran down Arya's cheek as she watched Eragon sit at the roots of a tall tree, deep in Du Weldenvarden forest. The whole of the forest was whispering of the troubled rider, and now the elf could see why. Even without extending her consciousness, Arya could pick up on his wild mind, his thoughts stopping with one memory for a few seconds before hastily flitting to another. She longed to go and comfort him, as he had done for her, but she remained where she was, bound there by her societal position. While Galbatorix was alive, she was unable to do anything that might distract Eragon from his duty and destiny; her becoming anywhere near close to him endangered his future. She was the elven princess, but he was Alagaesia's sole hope for survival. In the grand scheme of things, his safety and ability to perform his function as a rider, along with Saphira, was certainly more important than his overall happiness, however much it hurt to see him like this. It pained her to see him in such a state, and as a result tears were threatening to overflow her eyes, interrupting her usual mask of impassiveness. She turned and walked back to Tiadalrί Hall as silently as she had arrived, leaving no trace of her ever having witnessed the scene.

Having crept into her cot, she pulled the blanket up to her chin, its warmth and presence comforting her as she tried to warm her soul up, a result of seeing the distracted Eragon. His infatuation with her was one thing that had the potential to knock his perspective off balance. This was the reason for her aloofness, and the way she felt compelled to conceal her emotions from him under a plain façade.

However, since the deaths of Oromis and Glaedr, it appeared that his whole world was upside-down. If the tyrannical king were to launch an attack against any one of the elves, the Varden, or the dwarves, Arya was unsure as to how Eragon would react, or how focused he would be. The rider had taken to wandering Du Weldenvarden woods at any time of night or day that took his fancy. And it was not just her that had noticed his odd behaviour. The trees were starting to sing lamentations of it and the other elves were picking up on it too. It wouldn't be too long before they began doubting the human rider, perhaps even resenting him. Arya curled on her side and shut her eyes before listing the true name of every plant she could think of – a technique of Eragon's she had picked up on and adopted. She needed to sleep, but she would have to talk to Saphira again tomorrow, to try and find a solution to Eragon and his problems.

**Thanks for reading, am going to continue, but need a little time – damn revision to do, for exams in a week (eek!!)**

**Any concrit you can give or just reviews would be awesome – it doesn't take long. Please? Thankies :-)**


	2. Discussions

The raven-haired elf arose early and got ready herself with speed, as today was likely to be her most serious talk with the dragon to date. She ran through the trees, allowing herself to be immersed in the nature and almost run instinctively to Saphira. There were no signs of Eragon having moved himself, nor were the creatures of Ellesmere talking of him unduly loudly. Before she sidetracked herself onto a path of curiosity and worry, she reached the copse where the last female dragon had situated herself. As she approached the magnificent dragon, Arya touched two fingers to her lips in the traditional elven greeting of respect. Saphira dipped her head in response, allowing the elf entry to her mind and thoughts. 'Greetings, Arya Dröttningu. How are you today?'

'As awake as an elf should be, and as alert as we need to be in these times. And you, Bjartskular?'

'Apart from worry concerning my rider, I am well fed and content for the moment. Now, I feel you would not frequent this area without a reason, as you know as well as I do that Eragon is not in his best state of mind at present. What is on your mind Arya?'

As the elf readied herself to discuss Eragon, she felt a moment of hesitation. Should she really be doing this? With a deep breath, she explored her reasoning, found it sound, and knew this was the only way to calm herself.

'I am worried about Eragon, more so than before. Last night–' Arya paused, not wanting her voice to crack. 'Last night I followed the sounds of the forest and found him sitting, distressed. The whole forest was talking of it, and I fear that soon my people will learn more of it than they have already.'

'I wish I could aid him, and you, Arya Svit-Kona, but he has cut me off. Now I feel nothing other than the strongest of emotions, mainly frustration and upset now. I would advise you to think nothing more of it, but the look upon you face tells me you cannot do that. As for any other action, I cannot help you. He is inconsolable, and without his input, there is nothing we can do, other than bide our time. If you wish to talk to him, then good luck.'

'Thank you Saphira, I think I may do that. I cannot just sit around and do nothing. Good day, Saphira.'

'And you, Arya Svit-Kona.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update – am in the middle of exams, but the inspiration just hit me. Hope the end result is okay… :-)

Please R&R, you know how much it means


	3. Tea and a Chat

It was not until the evening that Arya chanced upon seeing Eragon, and even then it was only from a distance. She ran quietly in order to catch up, and was rewarded with being pinned to the wall and having the point of Brisingr at her throat.

'Eragon, please. I just wish to talk.'

'No. Leave me be.'

'Argetlam, listen to me. We need to talk, and I will not leave you be until we do so. And that can last millennia with the elven trait of stubbornness. Please?' Arya's eyes softened as she saw the internal battle going on inside of him. 'Come to my room, we can talk there.'

She heard Eragon exhale loudly as she lead him up the winding stairs of Tiadalrί Hall. She placed him on a chair and a mug of herb tea in his hand, mirroring herself.

'Now, what troubles you, rider?'

Eragon took a deep breath, and Arya could see him debating whether he could let on to her.

'Eragon, remember Eastcroft. Don't let that have meant nothing to you. Now, return the favour.'

'I don't know how I'm meant to do it. I just feel so helpless all the time. We're up against two riders, with one eldunari, against Galbatorix's many many eldunari, all of which have more power than Glaedr can provide us with in the time span we have. I'm meant to retain the strong, unbreakable façade, but I can't keep it up. I'm the last rider, but I'm meant to defeat Galbatorix. There's so much going around my head, all of the time, whether I'm awake or asleep, always wondering how we're going to cope, if we're going to cope, and who's going to go next.'

'As you said, _we_ are going to cope. You aren't alone in this Eragon, and you would do good to remember that. You're our rider, and-'

'I'm just a human Arya, a mere human.'

'As was Galbatorix once.'

'Once. My point exactly. He's had centuries to accumulate the eldunari and hone his magic skills; I haven't had a fraction of that time.'

'No, maybe, but you have friends and family, who will support you and love you. They would sacrifice themselves for you, and while you may not want to hear that, that is the extent of their love for you. They can see you are the hope that Alagaesia needs, and they are contributing as much as they can, however, you need to join it all together.'

'And you, Arya? Would you sacrifice yourself?'

'If it was required, then gladly. For what is one person worth, when the whole of a civilisation is at stake?'

Eragon did not reply, leaving Arya to wonder whether it was a blessing or a curse. Depending on his reply would depend on how the talk turned out, whether it had been pointless, or with reason. A few minutes passed, the silence gradually becoming more oppressive and tense. She was about to break it, when she saw a tear slip from the corner of his eye, and travel down his cheek to where its journey was stopped by his sleeve. Tentatively, Arya moved over to where he was sat and knelt before him, taking the mug from his hands and placing it by the side of his chair. She stroked a finger down his cheek and hooked it under his chin and lifted it up so he was gazing into her eyes.

'Eragon, we'll get through this. You, me, Roran, Katrina; we'll make it through somehow. If not, then you have even more reason to kill Galbatorix, yes?'

Meekly, he nodded, his eyes betraying a sense of uncertainty.

'And you _will_ beat him. You're better than him, and you have people around you, and a true dragon, not a twisted one like Shruikan. Now, before you get any more worried, you should go and tend to Saphira – she has been so worried about you that she hasn't slept properly, though she would never admit that to anyone other than you.'

'Arya, I'm… I'm sorry. I did not wish to make this harder than it already is.'

'We all go through it at one time or another, more than once if that is what the circumstances decree. Now go. I'll see you for training tomorrow; you could do with some more magic tutorial.'

'Yes. Thank you Arya. Tomorrow.'

He left the room, and Arya sank further onto her knees and rested her head on her arms. Faolin and Glenwing were at the forefront of her mind, and instead of remaining distanced from Eragon, she had brought herself closer. But if that was what it took to save Alagaesia, a few magic lessons with the new Rider, then so be it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so two chapters in one day is more than enough! I'm a little stuck on what to do now, and methinks this is going to turn out longer than I expected, but hey :-)

**I really won't be able to update for another week or so, minimum – several HUGE exams coming up :-s**

**But equally that should give you guys more time to review – keep my spirits up during this crappy time :-p**

**Please? It would be cool to have them, and an immense incentive to continue writing if I know people like it and read it. Any concrit is awesome, as it makes my stories better and my style more eloquent. Thankies :-D**


	4. Testing, Testing

Arya slept fitfully that night, and woke up with a splitting headache, possibly not the best combination considering she was due to tutor Eragon. She had no idea what he had learnt from Oromis and Glaedr, so the first half of the day was to be spent gauging that. Then she would have to trawl through her own days of learning in order to fill Eragon with as much knowledge as she could. She needed to reassure him of his abilities but did not know how to, considering she had had no previous need to with anyone – a minor bonus of keeping herself to herself. Well, she thought to herself, there was no time like the present; and ran down to what had once been Eragon's tree. She waited there for a few minutes, before sending her consciousness out to find him. Within a few seconds she knew he was waiting by the training field, she was already in tune with her 'student', a positive condition, as she would have less trouble helping him.

The sun rose into the sky as she tested Eragon, and had nearly passed over their heads before she had finished. There was nothing too reminiscent from the test that the Twins had set him, and for that result she was glad. He did not need reminding of their betrayal or their harsh beliefs. Both Arya and her pupil were exhausted from the effort, and she had a tentative thought that she might have been too ambitious with her plan. She shook her head to clear it of that thought. In battle, there would be no chance for a break from Galbatorix to replenish his energy, nor to have a respite and think things through. It was going to be a tough afternoon, but she quickly set her mind to it. He needed training, and while she may not be the best to do it, he was not in a state to see anyone else, and nor would they journey to him. She turned to Eragon and spoke in a manner he would not have seen before, employing a commanding tone.

'Now we fight with swords, and that's all I will say. Begin.'

She launched herself at him, thrusting her sword at his hip, before feinting to his shoulder and back to his hip. Having caught him there and thoroughly confused him as to her true intentions, she began to attack with her mind too. There was an aura of exhaustion coming from him, and as soon as she tried to enter his mind she saw it. The lack of sleep during the preceding nights had taken its toll, and yet he was still shielding his mind from her. There were a couple of close calls, but she always managed to parry his blade before it made contact with her. As she feinted again, a break appeared in his shield. Arya took advantage of this, and pushed herself into his mind, taking over his body.

_Eragon, I think this is enough for today. You have done well. Go and get some food and drink, then go to you tree and sleep. I will meet you there first light tomorrow._

_Yes Arya-elda. Today has been good, thank you._

They parted with the traditional elven gesture, Eragon placing two fingers on his lips first, as a sign of respect to Arya. This elicited odd feelings from her, as she was so unused to any respect other than that granted because she was a princess, and now a Shadeslayer. The day's activities had not gone too badly, especially considering the lengths to which she had pushed Eragon. However, she would only be able to tell how successful she was being after a few lessons, not just pushing him. He needed to learn the theory too. With this in mind she wandered back to Tiadalrί Hall and got some food before she too went to sleep, a plan of the next day slowly forming in her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In my opinion, not the best chapter I could have done, and sorry for the shortness of it, but I just thought I'd better get their 'lessons' started. I have no idea when they're going to get together though, it just doesn't seem to be going in that direction at the mo…

**Thank you sooo much or the alerts you guys have put on this fic – it really does mean a lot to me :D**


	5. A New Start?

**This is for Elvendiath and Invaderm, who reviewed Chapter 4. Wiol ono x**

The next day, the elven lady awoke before the sun rose and was in the process of adding a strip of black leather to her hair to keep it from interfering with her eyesight, when she felt the presence of another mind pressing on hers. She cautiously allowed her mind to open, as it could not be anyone that was malicious due to the proactive barriers around Du Weldenvarden. When she realised who it was, she opened her mind fully, allowing free contact between them.

_My apologies, Arya Dröttningu, I recognise this goes against the moral code, but–_

_It is quite all-right Saphira, go ahead._

_I had to speak with you and find out. What was it that you said or did yesterday, for Eragon is a changed man. He is not quite back to his old self, but on the way there. He did not visit me after his lesson, but I felt that he was more at peace with himself._

Arya shared her memories of the day before with the dragon, voicing her opinion on how he had fared afterwards. She decided to let Saphira in on her plan for that day, the dragon and Rider may not be as close as nature meant them to be, but she had a duty to share what Eragon did not. The awe-inspiring dragon agreed with the plan, her only stipulation was the safety of her Rider.

_Saphira, Eragon is the only hope for Alagaesia, and if it came down to it, then his safety would precede mine every time. I am doing this in order for him to stand a chance of defeating Galbatorix, and so he may become once again a man that is equally respected and feared. Does this settle your worry Bjartskular?_

_Yes, thank you Arya-elda. My apologies if you found my last comment insulting, I did not mean it in such a way. We have just been through so much together; it becomes second nature to worry about him. Especially because we are not as close as we should be. I appreciate that you are taking the time in order to teach him, as it will hopefully pull him to his senses, and as you said, prepare him for the task ahead. Now, you should hurry to the field if you wish to arrive before Eragon. Our mental link has not yet resumed, due to the amount of pain and sorrow on either side, however I did sense him a few minutes ago, getting ready._

_Far from it Saphira. I should not have reacted in such a hasty way. I should be able to control myself, especially where there is no such need for such a blunt response. I will come and see you tonight, if Eragon does not, and make sure you are comfortable._

Withdrawing from her mental link with the dragon, Arya sprinted off to the base of Eragon's tree and called for him. She was therefore surprised when he stepped out from behind the trunk of the tree and hailed her good morning.

'My you are in fine spirits today Argetlam, and just as well, for we have a tough day ahead. Come, run with me, and I shall explain all when we reach our destination.'

Momentarily looking perplexed, Eragon was about to reply, when Arya dashed off, leaving him to catch up. They ran for several hours, only pausing once to have a quick drink of water from a pool, before continuing at their fast pace. Eventually they reached a clearing, the floor of which was covered in blossom from the tall trees overhead.

'Rest yourself for a while Shadeslayer, for we have made it in good time, and the remainder of the day, and possibly tomorrow too, will be spent here, working.'

'Arya-elda, what are we to do here? Surely you cannot expect us to spar here, or learn when there are no teaching materials nearby? I have sensed the surrounding area, but found nothing that was not unlike that which we travelled through to reach here – simple woodland.'

'Eragon, you must wait, for patience will play a huge part in your task. And you must learn to trust me without questioning everything I tell you to do if you are to learn anything at all.'

Eragon bowed his head in apology to Arya, confusion still filling his eyes. And so they sat, Arya with her eyes shut and sat down against a tree, her mind calming and emptying before she started the day's lesson. Every so often she would open an eye and glance in the young Rider's direction; he went from being frustrated and confused to resigned and curious. After an hour or so, when she could feel Eragon calming down and simply relaxing, she silently stood up and walked over to him, her feet lightly touching the ground.

She crouched down next to him and touched his shoulder, and then beckoned for him to follow her over to a knoll covered in soft moss.

'Eragon, you have to trust me. You may think it beneath yourself once I tell you why we are here, but bear with both it and me. In order to aid you vanquish Galbatorix, and his reign over Alagaesia, I'm going to be teaching you magic. This magic will neither provide a wholesome solution to ridding this land of the Black King, nor will it give you unlimited power, as the Eldunari provide for him. However, it is going to hone your skills, and make you a better fighter. The deciding battle will not come down the most powerful spell caster, nor the most competent with magic, but the one who can out think the other, find what their opponent has overlooked, and get through anything. And you must always remember that you have everyone in the Varden, the elves and the dwarves supporting you, and you have Saphira.'

She paused for a moment, allowing her words to sink in, before continuing.

'Now, for today, I'd planned that we look over your wards as those you used in the last battle were not as efficient as they could be. Is that okay with you, Eragon?'

'Yes Arya-elda. I _do_ trust you, and will therefore do any lesson you plan – after all, you do have much more experience than I.'

He inclined his head in respect as a shadow of a smile touched her lips. Saphira was right, he was slowly growing back into himself, but there was a new level of restraint that was within him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, I'm so sorry for the slow update – this was the best I could do considering the exams… I'm not too happy with it though. Please let me know what you think, because I'm not sure whether to change it. And considering the number of hits/Story Alerts I've had, it would make me really happy to get a few more. Another 5 would be good, but I'm not going to be pushy and say that I must have so many reviews before I update – I've just got tonnes of revision to do :-(**

**Thanks for the reviews so far though :-)**


	6. Synopsis

Wiol ono – those who reviewed :-)

Every day for the next couple of weeks began with a sparring session, before Arya sat Eragon down and they revised his knowledge of the ancient language. In truth, there was very little that she could teach the Rider fully, as his knowledge of magic was thorough; but she persevered, allowing Eragon slowly to regroup his confidence and belief in himself. Their 'lessons' more often than not ended with the elf and the Rider sitting upon the ground and talking; it was an unorthodox method of teaching, but seeing as she was dealing with a situation that required something a little 'extra', she felt it was reconcilable.

She knew, from talking to Saphira, that Eragon had recently begun to visit her again and was a little rusty on how to interact with his soul-partner; their Indlvarn was not so familiar to him anymore. For this, Arya was glad, as she was slowly accomplishing her duty to both Eragon as a friend, and herself to relieve the pain he had inadvertently caused. The forest of Du Weldenvarden had stopped its grieving for the loss for the Rider long ago, and murmurings had begun of his recovery, and the hope that came with it. The only that was left for her to do, in relation to Eragon and Saphira, was to make the Rider recognise his love for his dragon, and get them to act as one, once again. The Varden was near to powerless without a Rider, no matter how many people were in its armies, how much support they got from the Dwarves or Elves; for nothing would be able to hold back Galbatorix's wrath when the Black King unleashed it. Murtagh and Thorn were just providing the introduction, of this Arya was sure, and until the final day came, the Varden needed Eragon's help to fight away the Red Dragon.

A time will come, she mused, when there will be no war to fight and few rebels to fear. And then a new generation of Riders, when the last egg hatches, will arise and look over the empire of Alagaesia, keeping it safe and maintaining order, as it once did. There, Eragon will find his place, be where he belongs. For that, Arya was happy, as she knew that there would always a force of good wherever Eragon went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**This was a ridiculously short chapter, I know, but I just had to 'set the scene' as it were, and get it out. There is going to be more coming, and Eragon is slowly making his way into normality :-) Which is always a good thing.**

**And just in case you didn't know/forgot/words to that effect:**

**Indlvarn – a certain type of pairing between Rider and Dragon**

**Please R&R – it means the world. Anyone who has so far, will know that I am attempting to reply to each one (not that there are many to reply to…), and they find out when the next update will be. Ish. It's a very imprecise art at the mo… *nodnod***


	7. Musings of a Drottningu

Arya was stood on the sparring field, watching as the silhouette of Eragon and Saphira grew smaller and smaller, eventually eluding even the elven sense of sight. She massaged her temples gently while her mind ran over the past few days. Saphira had declared to the elf that she Eragon was as close to his old self as would be possible, and she had asked for Arya's permission to remove themselves from Ellesmera to start getting back to heir previous selves. Arya had not hesitated in approving of the decision, content that she had played her part in saving the Rider; and she felt that it would be appropriate to discuss the topic of the war once they returned. She could still feel the sensation of Saphira puffing a light cloud of smoke at her in thanks.

The elven lady exited the field, avoiding both the sparring matches occurring and the elven warriors preparing to go and join the Varden or Islanzadί; and went to go and sit beneath the Menoa tree. There was no logical explanation or reasoning for her choice, other than the subconscious fact she felt more at peace there than in many other places, and she was guaranteed to not be disturbed.

_Of course, _she mused, _the gardens of Tialdarί Hall would have sufficed just as well, however the beauty in this spot is far more than in most of Alagaesia._

It was not long before she returned to her home, and informed Queen Islanzadί as to the Rider's whereabouts, via the Draumr Kópa. She could tell her mother wasn't very pleased at this news, for the armies were worried about the consequences that would occur if the Red Dragon and Murtagh were to show up; but was glad of Eragon's recovery, for it meant he would be able to rejoin the fighting soon. Few words then passed between them other than the usual formalities and exchange of news. Arya let the magic go and turned from the mirror; there was little more to do that day, so she decided to go and study some poetry before succumbing to sleep.

The days passed slowly for the princess. She missed Eragon's company and the time they had previously spent chatting was now dedicated to combing the extensive library of scrolls and books to find something that would pique her interest. She reached up to one of the uppermost shelves and removed a large and dusty scroll on the Ancient Language. It was not much, however it would serve to take her mind from wandering in memories of past times and more recent times. It was to no avail though, and one memory was particularly persistent – when Arya noticed Eragon beginning to change.

_It had been a long day, and Arya leant against one of the trees nearby for support. Eragon was acting similarly, and all this was in response to their latest sparring match. It was gradually getting to the point of neither person being able to see either their own weapon, let alone their opponent's; instead they were relying on instinct to guide their blocks and strikes. This particular day, the match had worn on for nearly twenty minutes, and neither herself nor Eragon was getting enough of an advantage to beat the other. Arya could feel her sword getting heavier and more cumbersome to move as she twisted and spun to avoid her 'pupil's' attacks, and launch some of her own. Another ten minutes passed before they decided to call it a day. Almost simultaneously they each dropped their weapon before reaching for a support. The elf looked at the young man opposite her, and was witness to a sight that had not befallen anyone for a just over a month – Eragon was laughing, and the emotion in his eyes was none other than delight. Arya was a little confused as to what the occasion could be to warrant his mirth, but nonetheless smiled. As it had become a custom for them, they sat upon the ground and leant against a nearby log, talking over the sparring, inconsequential topics that came up, and any questions that came to Eragon during their time together. It was while they were talking that Arya first knew something within the Rider had shifted, for his eyes were bright, his conversation was animated, and his body language had an open quality to it._

Arya shook her head to clear it. Without Eragon's companionship and with her observations of the Rider, it was as she returned to Tialdarί Hall that she realised something else. As much as she had aided Eragon in returning to his former self, so too he had done the same for her. Despite there being a war on, she no longer felt as oppressed by it, and she too was much more open in both her body language and her actions. Where before she would have walked through Ellemera simply giving a curt nod to anyone she passed, now she would incline her head and maybe exchange a few words with said elf. This shocked her – it was certainly not a suitable time to let her guard down, no matter how little it was, for there was still a war on. However, a part of her thanked Eragon, for however much he may have felt he owed her for helping him, she knew that she owed him twofold, and she resolved to thank him upon his return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liked it? Then please leave a review. Hated it? Tell me how I could improve by a review – no flaming please, only concrit :-)

**Any mistakes, let me know and I'll change them as I through the story over the summer – the great purge of '09 etc etc.**

**Reviews are love :-) and I do reply to each one.**

**Thanks,**

**Wiol ono, you lovely readers/reviewers :-D**

**Woody2792x**


	8. A Rider's Return

It was not too long before Arya got her chance; not even two days had passed before she received contact from Saphira to say they would be arriving soon. So she quickly left her room, despite the darkness closing in, and was waiting by Eragon and Saphira's tree, when she saw them. The image of the young man astride his magnificent dragon had been playing in Arya's mind for a while, and to see it again in life made her remember why they were fearsome opponents. The was a small crowd of elves crying out 'Argetlam!' and 'Mighty Bjartskular' as the Rider landed, and they only disappeared when they were satisfied both Rider and dragon were okay. Arya watched the proceedings with amusement. Saphira was soaking up the attention while Eragon was still slightly uncomfortable with it. The crowd dispersed, and Arya approached, glad to see them both back, and looking as they had before the battle for Feinster. Eragon touched two fingers to his lips and twisted his hand over his chest in the traditional form to Arya.

'Atra du evarίnya ono varda, Arya Svit-kona'

'Atra esternί ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal'

'Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waίse sköliro fra rauthr'

Arya respectfully dipped her head to Saphira, and received a puff of warm air on her face in response.

'I am glad to witness you both return, and looking so well. It lightens my heart to see it, as it does for many of those around us.'

She looked intently at the two figures in front of her and noted the weary smile Eragon displayed, and Saphira's drooping head.

'Barzul!' You must be tired and hungry; I forget my place. Come, let us eat.'

_I will go and hunt, and then sleep within the forest, so do not expect me until tomorrow morning._

Arya saw Eragon nod, and then they began their journey to eat. As Saphira once again became a shadow in the sky, Arya felt the dragon's presence in her mind.

_Thank you Arya-elda, for we are now one again, as we should be._

The elf made no visible reaction to the contact and merely continued walking to the food hall with the Rider.

Once both the elf and Rider had eaten their fill, they removed themselves fro the table and walked in the direction of the trees. Behaving as the courteous man he was, Eragon insisted on walking Arya to Tialdarί Hall, an act that surprised her considering the journey he had undertaken.

'Eragon, before you go, there was something I wished to say to you. Eka elrun ono. I appreciate that you may feel I have no grounds to say this, however I want you to hear what I have to say.' Arya paused for a moment to try and order the words that were spinning inside her head.

'When I was helping you, before you went away, it was inadvertently healing me inside too. This war is still creating a great deal of anger and darkness that presses on me, but no longer does it possess me in such a way that I hurt those around me. There has long been a hole where there should have been companionship, and I only noticed it had been filled once you had left. I am trying to explain this to you, in order for you to understand why I may seem different. I-'

'Arya Drottningu, there is no need for you to explain yourself to me. It is true, I have noticed this very evening that your behaviour is more open, however I think it inappropriate for me to presume I have a right to know the cause. I truly appreciate the trust you have placed in me by sharing it tonight.'

Arya was alarmed to feel a light blush colouring her cheekbones – a rare occurrence that would make any elf uncomfortable. The Rider did not seem to be taking her seriously enough, but she could not see how to impress it upon him more than she already had.

'Eragon, we have been through too much together for much to be deemed inappropriate. I forget myself. Goodnight Shadeslayer, I must talk with both the Queen and Nasuada now.'

The Rider raised his hand in a farewell gesture and strode off towards his tree. As Arya travelled the corridors to the Queen's chambers, she was deep in thought, her mind had turned to how much Eragon had matured in the short space of time since she had last seen him. It was at times like these that she knew that Saphira had made the right decision in choosing Eragon.

After knocking, she was ushered into the chambers to talk with Islanzadί. She was to advise both her mother and Lady Nasuada as to the best course of action where Eragon was concerned.

'Greetings Arya. I take it that the Rider has returned?'

'Yes. I've come, as arranged, to sort out when he is to return to the Varden, and what their current plans are.'

'Very good. I shall contact our warriors afterwards, accordingly.'

Arya coolly dealt with Nasuada, extremely aware of the Queen's presence behind her.

'That is physically not possible. On horseback it would take several weeks, and even if Saphira were to carry both of us, we could expect to be there no sooner than eight days' time.'

'Arya, we need both of you as soon as you can be here. There have been sightings of a large army approaching, and it has been long enough for Thorn to be healed. Without Eragon fighting with us, we will be decimated.'

'I had hoped for an easier situation in which Eragon could arrive. Have there actually been sightings of the Red Rider?'

'As of yet, no, but I do not wish to take that chance and have it backfire on us.'

'Very well. We will leave tomorrow.'

'I expect you to contact me at least twice a day to update me on your progress; I must be able to organise the Varden appropriately.'

'As I said before in similar circumstances, I will only do so if it does not endanger Eragon or Saphira. For as you said, they are key to our survival.'

'Goodnight Arya, I expect to hear from you in the morning.'

The princess ended her Dream Stare and turned to face Islanzadί.

'Now you can contact the elves, and help the forces still fighting. I do not know how long I'll be with the Varden for, but it is my duty and-'

'One which I'd rather you had not assumed.'

'We have discussed this before, and I have no desire to do so again. Do not make it another 70 years. Goodnight mother, I will contact you when it is needed.'

So Arya left the Queen's room and went to her own. Quickly she packed a bag and laid it on her chair. These were not the circumstances she had wished for Eragon, however he looked strong, so she could only hope that it would hold up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm soooo sorry it's taking me this long to update!! I've been away in various places over the last month or so, and then I got hit by writer's block :-s

**However, I've written a fair bit after this, and am joining up the numerous pieces now, so I shouldn't be as long as I was updating again :-D**

**Reviews are love :-) and I do reply to each one – let me know if I haven't – I lost track when I went away.**

**Thanks,**

**Wiol ono, you amazing readers/reviewers :-D**

**Woody2792x**


	9. Travelling

Early the next morning, Arya got up and ready before she grabbed her bag and ran off to Eragon's tree. Lithely she climbed up and went over to his cot and roused him. He did not stay bleary-eyed for long when she informed him as to the Varden's predicament; she had to stop him from rushing Saphira too much as they had a long journey ahead, and may be needed as soon as they got back.

The three of them began their journey as the sun rose over Ellesmera. Arya had relayed this fact to Nasuada, and nearly smiled when she found that she had woken Eragon's liege-lord. They took three short breaks throughout the day's travel to stretch their legs and allow Saphira to drink from secluded pools of water. As the end of the day neared, Saphira landed near a small copse of trees and the elf and Rider contacted Nasuada before setting up to sleep for the night. Having gathered and eaten some nuts and berries for their dinner, they quickly settled down, and while the embers of the fire died out, they chatted.

'Eragon, as you know from what I said earlier, there is a large army approaching the Varden and we are to assist in the fighting. If it were in my power, I would not rejoin our forces like this, but rather in a more peaceful time. However, fate has decreed that not possible, and so it must be.'

'I appreciate your concern Arya, and I understand why you wish it were not so. On behalf of Saphira and myself, I just wanted to say thank you once again for all you did to help us. I realised on our way here that I had not actually said it, and felt ashamed of myself. You helped me in a way that Saphira did not know how, so thank you. I –'

'It was my honour Eragon. Through you, I helped the war effort and we, once again, stand a chance against Galbatorix. Anyone would have done it and –'

'But not all would have succeeded nor known how to. I am extremely grateful to you Arya, for you helped me out of a situation I did not have the mentality or integrity to deal with myself. It is only now, looking back that I see how close I came to letting everything drop and us all becoming slaves to the King.' He paused to take a deep breath, and Arya could see in his eyes the depth of his gratitude. 'It scares me now that I have so much power and so many lives rest on my staying sane. Saphira says not to worry, and that we'll get through it, but I can't help worrying. There are so many people I want to keep safe, but I do not know if that'll be possible. It's a basic state in war that people die, but I've lost so many people already... How do you deal with the loss of people you love Arya?'

The elf paused and approached the subject cautiously.

'I never had time to mourn Fäolin or Glenwing properly, as I was captured by Durza. But when King Evander died, there was an empty pain in my heart. I quickly went from sadness for my loss, to anger at those who caused it. I soon learnt that the anger did nothing though, except for making me closed and bitter to the people around me. I got on with my life and embraced each new activity with as much effort as I could; I never forgot those who died in the course of our fighting, but nor did I let it take over my senses. Does that answer your question Shadeslayer?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'I think it would be best if we slept now, for we have a long journey tomorrow, and in the days ahead. Goodnight Eragon.'

'Goodnight Arya.'

The next day began early, and once again the elf woke Lady Nasuada up. It only took a few minutes to cover up any trace of them being there, before Eragon and Arya clambered onto Saphira and took off. The mighty dragon had recuperated a great deal of strength, so she did not need so many breaks and was able to fly smoothly without interruption for the majority of the day. Arya loved the feeling of being in the air and having the wind rushing through her hair. She had her arms wrapped around Eragon and smiled into his back. She felt the Rider's mind brush with her own – speaking while on dragon-back was near impossible.

_Arya, what's so funny?_

_Nothing Eragon, I just feel so free and exhilarated being up here. It is completely different to when I have flown on Saphira in a battle; I see why you enjoy riding her so much now._

_I am glad that you too have found pleasure in this. Maybe when the war is over there will be more time for such activities. Until then, Saphira and I are cornered by constraints, and it is rare to enjoy flying as you are at this moment._

_There is hope yet Shadeslayer._

Arya withdrew her mind from the contact and enjoyed the journey, the feeling of Saphira's powerful wings beating them through the air, closer and closer to the next battle for their lives.

When they landed, Arya contacted the Varden and then began to prepare for the night. Swiftly she collected food for them to eat, while Eragon sorted out beds of sorts. Saphira was busy hunting for small morsels of food as they settled down. That night there was little said between the two travellers other than goodnight, for the journey was beginning to tire them.

The next few days passed in a similar style, and it was merely four days from when they set out until they first sighted the Varden's encampment. It was only a few leagues away, but they stopped momentarily to refresh themselves and have a drink. Arya contacted Nasuada using the pool of water in order to update her and let her have a small warning that they were due to arrive.

Minutes later they landed in the space Nasuada had cleared for them, and they dismounted from Saphira. There was no time for them to exchange any formalities because they were ushered into the main tent to discuss the upcoming battle. King Orrin was present, as were the elven spell casters and Jörmondur; Nasuada wasted no time in introductions, instead she sent a servant to get some drinks for them all, and then began.

'As you all know, there is a large army approaching us, and the Varden's army is preparing for battle. As of yet, we are unsure whether the Red Rider flies with them, but hopefully Glaedr's parting gift to them will keep them land-borne for a while longer. However, we cannot bank on that, which is one of the reasons as to why you have returned Eragon.'

Arya nearly graced the room with a smile as Saphira snarled softly, reminding them that she was there too.

'Sorry Saphira. Is there anything that anyone feels needs to be added?'

Everyone glanced at the other occupants, trying to think of any other essentials.

'Well, if that's it, then I think we should all go and ready ourselves and conserve what energy we'll need.'

Nasuada exited from the room, flanked by Jörmondur and her Nightguards. Arya and Eragon were the last to leave, and they were shown where their tents were by servants. The elf pitied Orrin, for he was effectively under Nasuada's control, despite being in charge of Surda. However, for Nasuada, she felt nothing other than admiration; she really was Ajihad's daughter.

The next day was spent in relative peace and Arya took the chance to relax fully before the tense time of the battle. In the afternoon, she and Eragon went for a short walk to try and stay calm; they eventually went for a short flight on Saphira. Despite the beating wings lulling the elf and Rider into a calm mood, as soon as they landed and climbed down, the tenseness was reinstated. The atmosphere around the camp could be cut with a sword, and everyone was on tenterhooks waiting for the horn blasts to signify the Empire's army had arrived.

However they were forced to wait another two and a half days before the army was sighted. The army formed itself up on the encampment, waiting to move out. Arya exchanged a few, quick words with Eragon before they all had to go and form up on the hill.

'Eragon, if Murtagh should appear, and the elves are not close enough to aid you, do not forget to use Aren. There is a large store of energy in there, and it will be able to replenish you until you can get back in range, if not longer.'

'I will not make that mistake again; it has happened too often, and I am sure I will remember this time.'

'Make sure you stay safe Argetlam. Please.'

'Only if you do, Arya Svit-kona'

'Wiol onr ilian.'

With that, the elf ran off to where she was stationed. She could only hope that fate would spare the Rider and his dragon to fight another battle. She made sure that the elves were with her, and that they all knew what they were to do. There was a mass intake of breath as the army arrived, everyone hoping or praying that the fight would be won.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, I felt really bad for not updating for ages... so here's a really long chapter to hopefully make up for it!! Thanks to all who reviewed, they really do brighten my day up =p**

**However it would be great if more people reviewed, as I get so many hits, but not that many reviews in comparison...**

**Special thanks to Elvendiath, as she really has helped me with it all =D**


	10. An Appropriate Prize?

Arya stood on the edge of the battlefield, in front of the Varden's army, and with the elven spell casters flanking her. Judging by the number of soldiers approaching, this battle was destined to be a lengthy one; it seemed that it would not fall short of the build up that Nausada had given the elf. The air surrounding them was so tense that it could have been cut with a blunt knife. The elf could feel tremors in the ground from the sheer number of people walking in time and this was intimidating several of the younger men. Roran was in command of a section of the army, a decision that Arya agreed with. She had been in many battles, and she had learnt to recognise the type of people suited to leading – Nasuada had been wise to choose him.

Everyone on the crest of the hill was silent, waiting for the command to attack. There was a moment of trepidation as King Orrin whispered to Nasuada, and then all insignificant things were blown out of their minds as Saphira roared, a flame tinged with blue escaping her maw. Arya sneaked a quick look at Eragon, brandishing his sword, Brisingr, which was also flaming. His eagerness to defeat Galbatorix and restore order to the land of Alagaësia had returned, even if he was more mature and wary in his approach to it now. She could still sense that there was a small part of Eragon that was scared of what was to come, and silently she vowed to herself to be by his side to the very end, and help him achieve his _wyrda_ in any way she could.

She cleared all thoughts of the Rider from her mind, and focussed her energies on the battle ahead instead. She ran nimbly down the slope, ahead of all but Eragon and Saphira. The partners-of-life cleared a section of the enemy from the fight, either by scorching them to a crisp or by slicing at them. Arya quickly found herself engaged on many levels, as her wards blocked the arrows loosed at her, she was contributing energy to the spell casters of Ellesmera, and she danced with the men around her, swiping with her blade when they dared to attack her. They were strong opponents, and were to be commended on their determination, but they lacked the skill and agility of elves, and so they paid with their lives. So many lives were being lost on that field and the sheer amount of the death was paining the elf and her comrades. However, that was the price of war and, in this case, freedom.

A few hours into the battle, there were no signs of the enemy relenting. Soldiers of the Empire were still arriving, so the Varden were still fighting and defending the future of Alagaësia. Both sides were sustaining heavy casualties, but the toll was not as high as it would be, if Murtagh and Thorn were there. Arya was thankful for that small blessing, as it allowed the elven spell casters and herself to participate fully in the main fighting, and they could find the majority of the magicians working for the King and crush their minds. It also meant that Eragon was able to support the Varden fully and alleviate a great deal of pressure from the foot soldiers.

Arya parried a blow from the young man in front of her and twisted round, first to skewer the man behind her, and then to decapitate the one in front of her. With her in-human speed, this was an easy feat, and neither man was aware of anything happening until they were on the floor. The elf paused for a brief moment, catching her breath and draining the dying men of their last reserves of energy, before she leapt forward to defend a human soldier from the onslaught of six of Galbatorix's men. She disposed of one of them very quickly by sliding her sword between his ribs, but she then found herself surrounded. On a low-level scan of their minds, it seemed these humans thought she was an appropriate prize for their efforts.

'Barzul' she cursed loudly, hacking at one human's arm, and then at another's chest. As she span, slicing the bodies in front of her, she reached for her magic, determined to make these people pay for their stupidity at attacking an elf. As she was forming the words in her mouth, there was a dull _thunk_ as the pommel of a sword collided with the side of her head. The magic slipped from her grasp, and the elf sunk to her knees. She could still hear the clamouring of the battle around her as her vision faded. Her last thoughts were of how she had failed – the elven ambassador, beaten by human soldiers. These were soon replaced by darkness, as she felt someone lifting her from the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know I cut the battle short, I'm sorry… I hope it wasn't too rushed or anything. Hey, you can let me know by reviewing =p

**If you don't let me know what you think, then I can't alter it when I edit it all.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter =D**

**Woody2792x**


	11. Recesses of a Mind

Arya awoke in a silent room, no light reaching her, and her eyes unable to penetrate the black around her. She sat up carefully, the stone floor cold against her body. Her head was still muzzy from the blow she had received, but her mind automatically turned to her last experience of imprisonment. Unbidden memories rose to the forefront of Arya's mind as the stifling darkness threatened to consume her. Flashes from Durza's torture attacked her mind, and Arya felt tears running down her cheeks. The last thing she remembered before waking up was being lifted by someone; what if the Empire had requisitioned her from the soldiers she had been fighting? The taste of bile hit the back of her throat. Maybe Galbatorix had a new pet now, one more powerful than Durza.

_There was a sound of laughter ringing in her ears as yet another chain landed across her shoulders. She couldn't reach her magic, but this punishment was preferable to the Shade's use of dark magic. Another lash brought no reaction from the elf, and she heard footsteps moving around the room. Maybe this next set of torture would bring relief for her._

The raven-haired elf began to shake uncontrollably as the memories overwhelmed her senses. This was following in the same mould as Gil'ead had begun, and this time she knew it would not end in rescue. Her reaction shocked her. Arya had thought over her experiences, and had not known it could still elicit such behaviour, even after she and Eragon had talked at Eastcroft. Panic seized her again; what if Eragon and Saphira had been captured too? The attempt to vanquish the Black King would be null and void if it was so, and the king's aim of over powering the Varden would be fulfilled. She feared for the young man, as she did not know how he would hold up under the pressure, nor the extent to which he would be under Galbatorix's control. She knew she was weak, this much her reaction had taught her, but it had still surprised her.

She would not stay weak though. Again, she would retain the information concerning the Varden and Ellesmera, though this time it would bring about certain death. Suddenly, there were footsteps marching down the corridor, purposefully, getting closer. Maybe she was to meet her captors now. She shook harder, not able to move in any other way.

_Footsteps echoed throughout the dark halls. They had come to serve as the only warning that Arya received before guards dragged her through to a chamber, where the pain would begin. Sometimes she would not even receive that, and her own cell would become the place where the Shade would quickly begin his assault on the elf's mind. If it all went too far, then she would have the relief of being healed, but it was never very long before Durza returned._

As the door opened, Arya shrank back into the stonewall, wishing it would absorb her, save her from the pain that was to come. Her heart was beating so quickly that it was all she could hear. Her sight improved with the minimal light that came through the door, but all she could see was a long shadow on the floor, stretching the length of the room. Unable to cope with the sight of another Shade, or worse, Arya buried her head into her knees, feeling more broken inside than she had ever thought was possible. This was an even worse feeling than when Fäolin had died.

She was instinctively trying to make herself as small as was physically possible, and thus reduce the amount of hurt that she felt. It was a ridiculous notion and she knew it would not make any difference, but even elves succumb to the most basic of instincts at times. She heard the footsteps enter her cell, and the tears flowed down her face again. As she had once advised Eragon, she tried to slow her breathing down, and picture herself in the gardens of Tialdarί Hall. It very nearly worked, but then her captor spoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to all who reviewed =D

Buddy – I'd just like to say that I've written the next few chapters and am just editing them now, so despite your suggestion, I'm gonna have to leave it as it is.

**Please keep reviewing, it'll help my style improve =D**

**Woody2792x**


	12. Shock and Comfort

The soft voice that spoke to Arya shocked her so much that she almost cried out. There was no mistaking the warm, tentative voice that washed over her. She could detect a hint of breathlessness to Eragon's voice, but that did not matter. The simple fact that she was safe and that the Empire did not have control of either her or the Rider was enough to bring a small smile to her face. The tears that were now cascading down her cheeks and onto her knees were from simple relief.

'Saphira told me you had woken up, so I thought I would come and see how you are.'

While Eragon had spoken to her, he had opened the door, and now the light was shining over Arya. She tried to surreptitiously wipe her eyes to make it look like nothing had happened, thus covering up her weakness, but he had already seen. He quickly approached her and put his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She was glad of the contact and the security his presence provided and she even found herself moving closer to him to get warm and feel more at ease.

After a few minutes of silence, they moved apart, and Arya asked what had occurred once she had been knocked out. She listened intently to Eragon's account of the battle.

'As it has become my custom during battles, I always keep a check on people and make sure they are safe, such as Nasuada, Orik, Roran and yourself, among several others. Sometime into the battle, I glanced over to where I had last seen you, and the only people I could see were six men. So, I ran over to where I thought is should be and I had to slay the men around you. You looked as though someone had hit you on the head, so I quickly picked you up in my arms, and called for Saphira to come and help me. She acted as our escort, protecting us, as I was unable to do so with you in my arms.' Arya watched as a smile crossed Eragon's face, and she knew that their bond was as strong as before, if not stronger. The Rider cleared his throat and then continued. 'Once you were laid in the tent, I summoned Angela to tend to you until the elves were free to take over. I went to join the battle again, but once it was over we moved you into a building away from the battlefield. Because of my duty to the Varden and as vassal to Lady Nasuada, I had to help in the healing of those who remained alive. Saphira stayed in contact with me as usual, and she also watched over your room.

'You received a nasty blow to your head, and were out for several hours. Saphira let me know when you woke up, and I made my way here as quickly as I could. There were many many casualties though, so I got waylaid.' There was a brief pause, and Arya could see some form of question rising in Eragon's mind. 'Arya, if I may ask, what was troubling you when I entered the room?'

The elf took a deep breath and shut her eyes. This was one thing she wished dearly that she wouldn't have to reveal, but after Eragon had risked his life to save her when he should have continued his own battles she felt compelled to tell him.

'Being in a dark room such as this, and not knowing if I was under the Empire's control or the Varden's brought back memories of Gil'ead. It is ridiculous, thinking of it now, but they kept flashing into my mind. I did not know if you and Saphira had been captured or not, and when I heard your footsteps, it was unbelievably reminiscent of Durza. Barzul! I need to stop this.' She felt Eragon squeeze her shoulder and move back to sit next to her.

'If it was in my power to do so, I'd never let you be recaptured.'

This unnerved Arya, for she did not wish the young man to make advances on her again, and nor did she want him to put the Varden or himself in danger.

'Eragon, you cannot say such things – you must think of the greater good, and I do not think it wise for you –'

'Arya Svit-kona, I remember our conversation in Du Weldenvarden, however if it was in my power to save you I would not hesitate. And I would not say or do this for my own ends, but because you are a valuable asset to the Varden and play a key role.'

'My apologies Eragon Shadeslayer. It would appear that I underestimated you, and you have matured greatly. Now, I cannot make you swear in the Ancient Language, but it would be appreciated if you speak of this to as few people as possible – I do not wish for them to learn of my weakness.'

'Wiol ono. And it is no weakness. Fear keeps us alive. Without it, we would be monsters. And anyone who goes through an experience as you did and does not fear it is not worthy of being able to tell the tale.'

The elf let a hint of a smile cross her face, amused by Eragon's beliefs. They stayed sitting together for a little while longer, before Arya said she wished to leave. Eragon was the first to stand, and she accepted his outstretched hand to help her up. However, whether it was due to the blow on her head or the once-again raw memories inside her head, she stumbled sideways as her knee gave way on her first step. With Eragon's hand around her waist and her arm around his shoulders, she managed to walk the room and out into the corridor. Arya hated to be dependant on people, 70 years away from the elves had reduced her need for others, yet the Rider's aid was preferably to her tripping over her own feet and resembling a small child.

They reached a window and looked over the battlefield, watching the clean up. Arya surveyed the harrowing sight before her – it was much worse than she had expected. There were still many bodies strewn across the battlefield, locked together in one final assault. Several tents lined the edge of the area, physicians and healers rushing from one tent to another. She turned her head away and allowed Eragon to lead her to a kitchen. Despite having just witnessed the bloodshed, she found herself feeling substantially hungry, so they took some food and went to eat in Eragon's tent. Saphira was there waiting for them, and as they entered she began to hum, content that they were both safe. While eating, Arya felt the dragon's mind brush her own, and so she removed her barriers.

_Are you well, Arya Drottningu?_

_Quite well now, Saphira Bjartskular. I appreciate your concern. And you have my thanks for watching over me._

_It was no hard task. I am happy you are well._

Once she and the Rider had finished their food, they returned to their conversation fully, deliberately avoiding the topics of both the battle and the scene that Eragon had witnessed in Arya's room. The companionable evening came to a close as Eragon escorted Arya to her tent, and he said,

'I am glad you are well again, Arya-elda. Keep remembering the gardens of Tialdarί Hall. Goodnight.'

Arya touched his shoulder as he turned to leave.

'No, Eragon, do not call me that. There is no longer any need for it as, once again, we are equals and comrades. Thank you for today, as I feel the outcome would be very different had you not acted as you did. Eka elrun ono. Tomorrow is another day, and I am sure Nasuada will wish to hold a meeting. Goodnight Argetlam.'

Arya smiled at the man in front of her and withdrew her hand from his shoulder before entering her tent and crawling under her covers. It had been a long day, but hopefully the next would bring better news.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Loving the reviews guys, please keep it up =D**

**Buddy, you offended me in no way at all, I just couldn't contact you in any way to say you'd reviewed exactly what I was going to do and why I was doing it! I'm happy for any artistic imput :-)**


	13. A Rush of Organisation

Then next morning, Arya woke up feeling a little light headed, which was not surprising. She searched through her bag and found some nuts and her flask of faelnirv. There was to be no meeting about the battle, as there was little that needed discussing; everyone could see the damage caused and Nasuada felt that there was not much to improve on. Arya ate some food before taking a swig of the drink to steady her, and then went to the training area. She held her head highly as she strode from her tent; the occurrences of the day before were not going to slow her down. There were apprehensive looks shared between the men stood before her. It appeared none of them were willing to fight an elf. There was a stunned silence around her as she drew her sword and faced those standing there.

'Will nobody fight me? I will not harm anyone who does, but I'd hope you knew that.'

One man cleared his throat and spoke, looking bashful as he did so.

'It's not that we won't fight you ma'am, we trust you not to hurt us. It's just– Well, you got injured yesterday. Surely you aren't fit enough to fight?'

Arya was about to respond and enlighten the humans as to the strength of elves, when Eragon arrived. He twisted his hand over his chest before speaking.

'Greetings Arya Svit-kona. I see that these men must learn the way of the elves,' he smiled wryly, 'therefore I challenge you to a fight.'

'Very well Shadeslayer.'

The Rider drew his sword too, and they stood facing each other for a brief moment, Arya waiting until she was attacked. Abruptly, Eragon launched at her, however he was not quick enough to breach her defences. She parried his blow easily, and returned several of her own. There were gasps around them, but Arya let them be. She and the Rider became dancing partners, exchanging attacks in close proximity before leaping away and spinning. But there was no glamour about this _dance_, only deep concentration and power. At times, sparks flew from the swords as they clashed, at others there was no sound while they circled each other, waiting for an opening. Sometimes she led the fiery dance, and at others she was being led.

When it became clear that neither Arya nor Eragon were going to gain an advantage for long enough to win, they conversed mentally.

_Argetlam, I am beginning to feel this is a foolhardy pursuit. Maybe we should have a rematch when I am at my full strength?_

_I shall hold you to that; shall we stop?_

In response, Arya gave the Rider a slight nod of the head, and the fighting ceased, both slightly out of breath. The audience around them had grown, and there was a stunned silence as the swords were replaced in their sheaths.

'A good fight Shadeslayer, again sometime?'

'It would be a pleasure. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go to see Saphira.'

As when they met, Eragon respectfully twisted his hand, and left. Arya hesitated for a moment before walking back towards her tent. Despite her not being on top form, she felt that Eragon had improved in his fighting, and a rematch was most definitely needed. After all, she was one of the strongest elves, and to be beaten by a Rider would not certify her fit for the Yawë.

An hour or so later, while she was cleaning the blade of her sword, she felt Saphira trying to contact her; she removed her defences immediately.

_Arya Svit-kona, is now an appropriate time to talk?_

_Yes it is. Has something happened Bjartskular?_

_No, there is no cause for concern. I was merely wondering if you would be able to help me in a small matter. It is to do with Eragon..._

_What is the problem Saphira?_

_Since Eragon has been my Rider, two of his birthdays have passed, both overshadowed by plight and peril; the first of which marked his passing into manhood. That should have been a cause for celebration, but there was nothing. Seeing as there appears to be a lull in activities at the moment, I was hoping you would help me to organise a small get together. Being a dragon, it is rather a hard thing for me to do alone..._

_Of course I will Saphira. He should still celebrate important things like that, whether he is a Rider or not!_

_Very well; we have two days to prepare it then. I was thinking of a meal, with Roran, Katrina, you and Nasuada. I can think of no one else that he would greatly want to attend._

_I shall seek them out and talk with them. I will also ask Nasuada's permission to use her tent for the meal, as it is a little larger due to her guards._

_Thank you Arya, I will not forget this._

Arya smiled as the dragon broke the contact between them; this was going to be interesting to organise. She was unsure as to how exactly Eragon was used to celebrating his birthdays, but she decided to merge her knowledge of the human customs with those of the elves. Arya finished attending to her sword, before she decided to visit Eragon's cousin first; after all, Roran was the only family the rider had left.

The elf received a few unsure looks while walking through the villager's area of the camp, but continued regardless. Katrina answered her tentative 'Hello?' and welcomed her in with no hesitation. She explained that Roran was out tending to the men in his section and checking they were all as okay as possible. Arya quickly let her know of Saphira's plan and asked whether they would attend. The copper-haired woman assured her they would, and that Roran had been mentioning Eragon's birthday recently. They parted, agreeing to meet at Nasuada's tent an hour past midday, three days from then.

The only other person to visit was Nasuada, but Arya felt this would be best to do late in the evening. So she spent the afternoon thinking of what gift she could obtain or make that would be suitable for Eragon's present. He already owned a sword, armour, dragon armour and jewels to store energy in. She did not wish to make anything too cumbersome or without a use, as the war was not over and it was a certainty that they would have to travel again. One idea did come to her, but she did not know how he would take it, or whether it was acceptable as a present. Arya decided to run it by Saphira before she decided for or against it.

That evening, once the majority of the Varden had stopped moving about, the raven-haired elf left her tent and went to visit Nasuada. A light was still on in her tent, so Arya checked with Nar Garzhvog before entering. She managed to surprise the woman, but they quickly talked over what they were going to do; the tent was fine to hold the meal in, and she could attend.

'Of course it is okay to use my tent. Eragon is the Varden's biggest asset, and my vassal, so I have no qualms about it. And there is nothing arranged for that day, so I am free for it.'

'Good. Thank you Lady Nasuada, I am sure Eragon will like it. Do not say anything to him about it – it is Saphira's surprise. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, I hope everything goes to plan.'

The next two days were filled with a great deal of organising, and actively avoiding Eragon while she was busy. She was sure that he noticed her behaving differently, but he never said anything other than inquiring as to how she was. Arya also spoke with Saphira, checking everything was as the dragon wanted and that there was nothing missing. She also decided that her present was fine, and Saphira agreed

Eventually everything was planned, and all that was left was to see if Eragon enjoyed it. Arya hoped he would, for the effort that had gone into it was large, both on her part and that of Saphira. Only time would tell though, so she went to sleep, hoping that he liked her present.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Thanks to all reviewers :-D They really do make me soooo happy!!**

**An extra big mention to Underdog112 though, as he gave me the idea for Eragon's birthday.**

**There's a poll on my Author's page for this story – it would be awesome if you'd vote :-p**

**Please keep reviewing, and any ideas/input/comments are great.**

**Thanks, Woody2792x**


	14. A Surprise

On the day of Eragon's birthday, Arya went to find him before they went to the meal. She found him sitting in his tent, polishing Brisingr, looking morose and alone.

'Eragon, Nasuada has summoned us for a meeting. She said it was urgent.'

'Well, let's not keep her waiting. How are you faring Arya?'

'Fate is treating me well. And yourself?'

'I've seen worse days.'

They spent the rest of the short walk in a comfortable silence, both the elf and the Rider enjoying the company of their thoughts. Arya contacted Saphira briefly to let her know they were near and would be arriving very shortly. Once there, she entered first, and then held the flap open for Eragon. The expression of sheer shock that registered on his face was enough to let Arya know it had been worth it. She smiled and said, 'Happy Birthday Eragon, hope you enjoy it.'

Arya handed him an envelope containing his present, before she went over to the other side of the tent to get a drink. The Rider did not open it straight away as he was overwhelmed by people congratulating him; but once the elf had joined Nasuada, and everyone was talking amongst themselves, Arya glanced over at Eragon. In response to his puzzled look, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. An opportunity to discuss her present would no doubt arrive later, and she was sure that it would make more sense that evening.

The small group enjoyed lunch, and discussed a great deal over it; the conversation moved from celebrations to weddings, and then somehow onto Shades. By mid-afternoon, everybody had eaten and drunk their fill, so it was time to unleash the next part of the day on Eragon. Roran and Nasuada approached the Rider, catching Arya's eye; she moved over to stand with Katrina and watched from the sidelines.

'Eragon, a celebration such as this would be very poor and minimal with this number of people, so I, and Roran, came up with a bigger idea – that we would bring the people from your village, and those who you know, to celebrate your birthday. Come, we will go to it now.'

Arya had been surprised by how much Nasuada had organised for Eragon when she first found out, but she was glad the leader of the Varden had included the Rider's family in it too. Saphira extended a leg for him once they were outside, and then they all walked through the camp to where the majority of Carvahall's villagers resided. The elf watched as Horst congratulated Eragon heartily, followed by the others. She admired how tight-knit everyone was, and that people from the Varden's forces were now arriving to pay their respects. She turned around and saw Angela walking to them, accompanied by Solembum, as always. The witch gave her a big grin, before bestowing Eragon with an armful of rocks and mushrooms – all 'integral to a good party'. Arya chuckled as he hastily put them down in a corner before returning to the mass of people.

The gathering continued right into the evening, when the elven spell casters and some of the soldiers began to sing, providing music to dance to. Eragon came up to Arya during the second song, having left the eager grasps of some maidens.

'Arya, what did you mean by your letter? I did not understand what you were trying to say.'

A hint of mockery behind her voice, Arya replied. 'What was there not to understand Eragon? I thought it would be simple enough. I am at your 'command' for the evening. Within reason, I will do what you want. I could not make you any armour, for you have a set that functions perfectly well; and you have a worthy weapon too. So I am giving you a choice for your present.'

'If it is okay, then I wish for you to dance with me. Not in anyway to–'

'Eragon, it is fine. Let us dance.'

The raven-haired elf took Eragon's hand and led him to what had become the dance floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder and kept hold of his hand, lacing her fingers with his. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised until he placed his free hand on her waist. Together, they swayed to the music, each song resounding through them.

Arya studied the man in front of her. No longer was he the young farm boy that found Saphira's egg; now he was an anomaly in history, the start of a new race of Riders, and a half-elf, half-human. Even without dressing especially for this occasion, there was an air of smartness and importance surrounding him. The Rider was a quick learner, and Arya was glad that they were comrades. She had saved him, and he had paid her back in like, so much so that they now both held the title of Shadeslayer. There was an unspoken joining between them, what they were unable to complete on their own, they could do together. It was at times like these that she was thankful they were close friends. True, they had had their ups and downs with his advance and her subsequent rejections, but they had always survived it. He had been through so much, and was maturing constantly. Eragon overcame each hardship he faced, and though he may have been stronger for having done so, the pain showed in his eyes. At a time when he should have been exhilarated and happy, his soulful, brown eyes showed a sense of sadness and upset.

'Eragon, what is troubling you tonight?' she asked softly.

He gave a wry smile. 'You have become adept at determining my state of mind, Arya Svit-kona. I am being haunted by memories of my past, I miss being in Carvahall. With everybody here tonight, I remember birthdays I spent with Roran and Garrow. They were not big or elaborate, but it was with family. Since the Ra'zac killed my uncle and the King is my enemy, the Varden and elves have become my family...' The Rider's sentence trailed off as he looked through Arya. She could see his eyes growing reflective with tears; the elf squeezed his shoulder in comfort and danced closer, trying to convey that he was not alone. She felt Eragon stiffen and his movements become a little disjointed before he relaxed and held her.

As the fires were dying and people were beginning to disperse, Arya too felt as though she should go. She waited until the song was drawing to a close before saying, 'Happy Birthday Shadeslayer, I hope you enjoyed it. Goodnight.' She moved her hand from his shoulder to his face, and then kissed his cheek in farewell. On the way back to her tent, she scolded herself for her actions. Maybe the drink had got to her or maybe it was the music and heat, she did not know. She decided to wait until the morning before she decided what the cause had been, but she had done a potentially dangerous thing in saying goodbye in the manner she had. However much she disapproved of herself, the warm feeling inside her made it worthwhile; temporarily at least.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to all reviews – they = love :-p

**Hope you like the update, all of the guesses for the presents amused me – so close, but not really :p**

**Woody2792x**


	15. A Brief Aftermath

When she woke, Arya instantly berated herself, and cursed loudly enough for anyone passing by to hear. Her actions the evening before had been irresponsible and she had not considered the effect that they may result in. Actually, she had not considered any part of them. She had gone against all of her principles, and was leaving herself open to be stung by the consequences. It made no difference to her whether it had felt good or not, what mattered most was winning the war against Galbatorix; she may well have scuppered the Varden's chances, with that small kiss.

The elf was going to speak to Saphira, to get the dragon's advice and insight on how Eragon had reacted, but she had no time. While on a walk around the encampment to try and reduce some of her worry, she bumped into the Rider. Unable to avoid him without being rude, she dipped her head to him in greeting.

'Arya, are you able to talk? It is of importance.'

'If you wish, Shadeslayer. Let us walk away from prying ears though.'

Arya did not want any of the soldiers to start gossiping or overhear their conversation, and she would feel wrong if she cast a spell to affect everyone in their vicinity as it would include the elven spell casters and Nasuada. Something so small would not normally have bothered her, but since the leader of the Varden had done so much in preparation for the night before, Arya felt indebted.

Once they reached a small clearing away from all the tents, but near enough if something were to happen, they stood and talked in the Ancient Language, neither wishing to sit down.

'Arya Svit-kona, I have to ask you one question, and do not take it in any other way than it is meant – for my own knowledge and understanding. What was last night about?'

'It was your birthday, and we celebrated it. Your present was dancing with me all evening.'

'But when you left; why?'

Arya ran her finger through her long hair, trying to avoid the heart of their conversation. She was unable to lie due to the restriction of the Ancient Language, and she didn't wish to conceal more than was necessary – Eragon could still potentially break down again.

'Eragon, I would love to say it was the drink, or the heat, but it was a spontaneous action and I, myself, do not know why it occurred. I know you said this did not relate to your pressing suit again, but I feel I should say it again. We must concentrate on the task we have been given, and anything other than overthrowing Galbatorix is a distraction.'

'Arya, I have learnt from before. I will not pursue you; the war is the important thing. But nothing has changed, from my point of view. Good day Arya Dröttningu, I hope fate keeps you safe.'

She watched the figure of Eragon retreat, and there was an emptiness in her. Arya quickly shook herself out of those feelings, before following him back. The elf immersed herself in talks with Nasuada and King Orrin over what the next curse of action should be; avoiding Eragon's eye, afraid she would see the old marks of pain in his warm eyes, accompanied by new ones.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long – I'm afraid to say that I've been hit by a bad case of writer's block...**

**There is another chapter in editing at the mo – should be up next week.**

**Again, sorry,**

**Woody2792xx**


	16. Suspicions Confirmed?

Three days of awkwardness after their chat, Arya found herself next to Eragon, kitting Saphira with her armour. Another army was marching towards the Varden, this one smaller than the last, but it seemed to be accompanied by Murtagh. As the elf put her own armour on and strapped her bow, quiver, sword and dagger to her, her heart was pounding. She, and the rest of the Varden, was wondering how Thorn had fared after Glaedr's final assault. This battle was sure to be a test to see how strong Eragon was, and whether the Blue Rider could be vanquished without Galbatorix's appearance. Carefully, she placed the gold dragon's Eldunarί in a saddlebag; he had not said much, but the light within was slowly shining brighter – perhaps he would be able to aid Eragon this time.

As everybody lined up, organised in their different sections, Arya reminded Eragon of Aren, and that he should use the energy stored in it if needed. Instead of solely being involved in the group of elven spell casters, she was in charge of a section of archers, while being a backup to the spell casters. This was only possible because Eragon was familiar with Blödhgarm's mind pattern now, and no longer needed Arya to latch onto. Nasuada had given the archers one purpose for this battle – to try and capture the Eldunarί the Murtagh had. For that reason only, Arya agreed to lead them, and be openly protected by magic.

Arya felt positively about the upcoming battle, as though fate was not going to let them fall. There was no time to verbally exchange any more words with the Rider, so the nodded at each other before separating to their respective places. A brief moment of silence ensued, before Saphira let a deafening roar out. Arya followed the majestic dragon's eye-line, and saw a steady black dot in the sky, and a line of men on the horizon. With one big effort, the blue dragon launched herself into the air to meet the Red Rider. Nasuada kept the men back for a little longer, before allowing them to attack. The elf was itching to go and join in the battle, but knew her place was with the archers, and saving the Eldunarί. The men on either side of her were waiting impatiently, hopping from one foot to the other – even their enchanted arrows wouldn't get through any protective spells yet.

_Eragon, _she said, _we need him closer, so we can get as true a chance as any._

_I'll try._

_Thank you._

As she broke contact, she saw Saphira dive a little towards the plateau where the elf stood. Thorn followed a second later, flying slowly and cautiously because of his stunted tail. Arya remembered Eragon talking about how much dragons used their tails as rudders in flight – the Red dragon was doing well considering how maimed it was. From this distance, she could hear the conversation between the two Riders relatively clearly. She readied her men, only to stop them as she got a message from Angela – Nasuada wished to pass a message onto Murtagh. The elf contacted Eragon with difficulty due to his mind being shielded from any possible intrusion by Murtagh.

_Nasuada wishes for you to pass a message onto Murtagh for her. He'll have a place in the Varden despite there no longer being a cell or a library._

_I'll pass it on then. Arya, I'm sorry for walking away like I did. Stay safe – I do not know what enchantments there may be on the saddlebags._

Arya watched carefully as Eragon relayed his liege lord's words. Even from the ground, she could see Murtagh's face soften. She hoped that the red Rider would see sense and halt his attack. What he said though was a shock to all who were near.

'I want to speak to Nasuada. Where are you, oh great leader of the Varden? Come out wherever you are. Stop hiding behind your guards.'

With her head held highly, Nasuada walked her steed forward through the men around her, stopping next to Eragon.

'What do you want Murtagh?'

'I want to talk to you. Alone.'

'That is not possible. Either we talk now, or not at all. Anything that gets done in the Varden is open. My men have belief and trust in me, and I will not break that.'

'Very well. I did not wish to say this so openly, but it was your choice. Galbatorix has his own message he wishes me to pass on. It was very clever to keep the old Rider hidden, but it was no surprise. And as you may have seen, they were quashed as easily as a single unarmed man.'

Eragon drew his sword and glared at Murtagh, Saphira joining in, aiming her growl and stare at Thorn.

'You know as well as anyone here that Oromis would have beaten you were it not for his spasms. Do not even consider tarnishing their names, else you will be up against a great deal more than last time.'

In mock distress, Murtagh put his hands up and chuckled. 'Whatever you say, _brother_; at least I am not tainted with the elven principles and ridicule.'

Arya frowned, her hand at the pommel of her sword and ready to form words of the Ancient Language on her lips. She saw Eragon's whole facial expression alter as he retorted, 'At least I know the difference between good and bad, and know what to do to save Alagaësia. And I may have no living family left, but I have friends that are as good as family.'

'If you are referring to Arya, then I would not be so sure it is what she is feeling, but more what she is meant to feel, in her position among the elves.'

Arya blushed furiously and muttered a spell to render her body like that of a shadow seen from the corner of an eye. She told the archers to stay put, and began to crawl across the plains to get nearer to Eragon and Saphira. She was not in as much control of her feelings as the Queen would have wished, but then again, her mother was not as involved with this as she herself was. However, before she got very close, Murtagh laughed and began the conversation again.

'We have diverged. What say you, Nasuada, to the King's message?'

'I say nothing. My offer is open – we will help you as much as possible in changing your name if you wish.'

'And what do _you_ wish? How would it benefit _you_ to have my name changed? Do you simply want this so that you stand a vague chance in defeating Galbatorix? Because it will _not_ happen. Not even if another hundred years were to pass.'

'All of those reasons may be true; however I most want to help you. Think of Thorn. Did he want to be born into a world like this? He chose you, but maybe he did so, in order for you to help rid the world from Galbatorix's grip. The offer is open Murtagh; it is down to you to choose. But I must get back to my people and help them.'

Boldly, Nasuada turned her steed around, and rode back to the Varden and where Jörmondur was waiting for her. Arya held still, angry that she left her place and gave in to petty emotions. She did not want to get to leave the men alone on the plateau, but getting back there would be an effort now that Murtagh was not solely occupied with Lady Nasuada; a shadow may have been her appearance, however it was not infallible. Looking logically at the situation, the archers' arrows were not going to make it through the shields, despite their enchantments, and Nasuada was wrong to have organised this against her beliefs. If the saddlebags were shielded, then very little would be able to penetrate them, except for Eragon's sword. And there was no chance she would be able to borrow that, use it, and return it to the Rider without somebody noticing. She could not even open her mind again to talk to Eragon and come to some sort of a conclusion without giving Murtagh a chance to enter their minds. The elf stopped her torrent of thoughts as Eragon began to talk once again.

'Nasuada does not offer this lightly. It will not improve her standing in the eyes of the Varden, and nor will it do her any favours with King Orrin.'

'Then why would she offer it? Do not lie to me brother, we are lucky the King has not chosen to speak himself yet; we both know he can.'

'She offers it because she has the power to, and does not like to see you under Galbatorix's control.'

'And because it will give her some form of standing in the world, two dragon Riders in her forces. No matter, I cannot do anything now. There is very little I _can_ do in fact. However, there is no vow to stop me from giving you this–'

Murtagh raised his sword hand, Eragon involuntarily flinching. Instead of swinging his sword, the Red Rider reached down next to him, and threw a pouch onto the dusty ground.

'Enjoy little brother. I only hope you understand how much this will cost you next time we meet.'

With a great thrust of his wings, Thorn leapt from the plateau and soared into the sky. Arya quickly ran over to Saphira's side having yelled the pointless order of losing the arrows. The elf scooped up the bag and then jumped onto Saphira's back to share the 'winnings' with Eragon; the dragon being a safe venue as soldiers were advancing. She could see Nasuada looking quizzically at them, but neither she nor the Rider could tell her anything lest a magician attack their minds. The blue dragon quickly jumped into the air and flew over the army towards a less populated area, scorching the enemies while providing a relatively calm ride.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, so with this edited, I literally have no more story to upload or edit, only ideas within my mind, that don't seem to want to be written.**

**No doubt they will be forced out soon, but I don't want to make my story really crappy.**

**Please review, and any ideas you want to put in them will be thought through, and maybe added in. I have a filler bit coming up, before the final-ish bit, and it's the filler I'm stuck on.**

**Thanks, **

**Woody2792x**


	17. Some Help and a Slight Lull

In the background, the men of Alagaësia were clashing with those of the Varden, but all of this became irrelevant once Arya looked in the pouch. Saphira had gone to join in the battle and remind the King's men that Murtagh and Thorn had left them to fight on their own; leaving Eragon and Arya in a safe area.

Astounded, Arya reached into the pouch and removed a dark crystal, and immediately felt a tired mind brushing her own. This was great news for the Varden; they had another Eldunarί to help them! She grinned at Eragon, letting the emotion rush into her unhindered. The Heart of Hearts Arya was holding was almost twice as big as that of Glaedr, but not nearly as warm. A violet-blue colour shone through it, reflected outwards by the hundreds of facets on its surface. There was a sea of thoughts and emotions under the surface; but the elf could pick up on no more than a general feeling. Simply from the size and colour of the Eldunarί, this dragon had been a majestic and large one; however, from the feelings being emanated, it had been beaten into submission by the King. The few feelings she gleaned were ones of dejectedness and pain; he thought there was to be more punishment now. If they could save this dragon from its despair, he would be a huge help in the Varden's plight, especially with Glaedr too.

'Eragon, it is an Eldunarί–'

'Glaedr told me; it is the heart of Eridor; he could sense it as soon as you touched it.'

'We need to find out about this link we all seem to share, and talk to him about it. You had better take the Eldunarί; I will run and let Nasuada know of the news.'

With all the speed she could muster, Arya ran through the fighting men, briefly stopping only when she was attacked. Now that the Varden was in possession of another Eldunarί, it meant that they stood a greater chance of success; it was imperative that Nasuada knew of their find!

Arya had barely reached Lady Nasuada and got the news out before she was called back into the fray of the battle. Nasuada had taken the news well, a shocked expression only registering on her face for a brief moment, before she regained control. Arya began to dash away into fight, as Nasuada called after her that there was to be a celebratory dinner, and that the elf should start to spread the word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update – I've been having a few issues at school, and the work etc... Not a great reason, I know, but it's the truth so there we go.**

**I know this is a ridiculously short chapter, but the next one is ridiculously long, and will be up before Sunday =)**

**My anon. Review replies:**

A master – what?! It's longer than 3 chapters… I don't understand you =/

E.L– I have a few issues with lengthening battles, but don't worry – it will get done once everything has been written and I'm going back through it all.

theUsedfangirl801 (chapt.10) – I'm glad you like the plotline and and it's not OOC. And I'm proud of my writing style, so thanks

theUsedfangirl801 (chapt.14) – =D

theUsedfangirl801 (chapt.15) – I may well incorporate that into it later… Thanks! =p


	18. A Celebration with a Surprise

In celebration of their victory over the Empire's army, the (private) gaining of an Eldunarί, and to keep the morale high among the Varden, Nasuada had organised a dinner for the 'powers' in her tent, and smaller ones throughout the camp. Conscious that she was going to both be hailed as an important slayer in the battle, and in front of fellow elves, Arya took her time to choose an outfit. She viewed the gender separation of humans with disdain; however, in this case, a dress was the most suitable piece of clothing to wear. With a moment's thought, she pulled herself out her dark green dress and slipped it on. She muttered a few words of magic so the dress lay flat against her body, without any creases. Arya also used magic to do her dress up; no doubt that she could have asked someone to do it for her, but that would have meant going to find someone and define just how tightly she wanted the bodice done up.

The elf examined herself in the mirror, an eyebrow raised critically, trying to decide if she should wear her hair clipped up, or if that would be too much effort. She decided to leave it down, black locks framing her face with a slight curl, emphasising her cheek bones. Arya turned to leave to leave, when someone approached her tent, a silhouette slowly appearing lit by moonlight against her tent. Their body language betrayed their inner feelings, showing them to be nervous and unsure of what they were doing; they did not seem to want to announce their arrival. Even without extending her mind, Arya knew it was Eragon. Well, either that, or he was a man of the same height, stature and scent; a combination that seemed extremely unlikely.

With a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, Arya opened the flap to her tent.

'Eragon. How may I help you?' she noted his eyes traverse her body and his heart rate increase.

'Arya, I– Um, I was here to see if you would allow me to um–'

'Eragon, just say it.'

'Allow me to escort you to dinner. Not in _that_ way, just as a friend and comrade.'

'Of course you may. Eragon, there is no need to act like a fool around me. We are equals fighting for the same side. If I were someone like Saphira, then I would expect it.'

'Of course, Arya Svit-kona.'

'Let me put my things away, and then we shall go.'

The short walk from Arya's tent proved to be awkward; the silence was neither comforting nor tense. The Rider had also dressed up, but not as much as would be needed if he was at a formal meal with the elves. In Nasuada's tent, there was a large banquet, places set out with name cards. The dinner must have taken a great deal of preparation and effort; an unwelcome pull on the Varden's finances. However it must have seemed worth it to Nasuada, who was clad in a deep blue dress, laced at the edges, the colours complimenting her skin.

There was a period of mingling before everybody sat down to dinner, and Arya heard Eragon fend off praise for scaring that 'lily-livered Red Rider' several times. As normal, Nasuada was playing the tough political game to the highest standard, making sure everybody felt welcome and needed. Her serene smile was used to welcome people from all over the Varden: King Orrin, Fadawar, Angela, Elva, and many more. There had been another alarming growth spurt in Elva, and she seemed just as cynical and world-wise as before, if not more so.

Something Arya was pleased to see, was that Eragon had been seated next to Roran and Katrina; between his duties as a Rider, and his cousin's involvement with the army and Katrina, Eragon had not had much chance to see him, other than at his birthday. She herself was sat among the elves and across the table from Jörmondur.

Over the course of the dinner, Arya found herself cursing her choice of clothing and that she could not speak to the men – they seemed to feel it was appropriate to stare at _her_ rather than any other maiden. If they were anywhere other than Nasuada's tent, Arya would have taught them it was wrong to stare at an elf unashamedly. Very quickly, Arya isolated herself from the conversations around her; Jörmondur was talking of previous battle techniques the Varden had employed to the man next to him, and the elves were engaging the humans in riddles and puzzles.

Concealing a yawn, she found herself looking around the tent to see how everyone else was faring. King Orrin and Nasuada were deep in discussion over how to combat discord through the troops, Trianna was muttering to Angela, who looked as bored as a mountain goat, and Elva was watching Arya curiously. It was at a time like this that the elf wished Saphira had accompanied them to the dinner; at least she created stimulating conversations with her, but instead the dragon had gone hunting.

Arya saw Eragon rise from his chair with as Roran and Katrina got up; they had to go early because the pregnancy was making Katrina quite tired, leaving the rider alone and outside any of the conversations around him. She sent her thoughts to him, neither had anything to talk about, or anything to concentrate on; they were each as tired of the prestigious people next to them as the other.

_How does the dinner fare for you, Shadeslayer?_

_Much the same as for you, it appears. The only conversation around me seems to revolve around beer and the various methods of producing it._

_Maybe one day they should try faelnirv; then we could see what they would talk about._

Arya felt his laugh reverberate through their mental link, nearly joining in herself.

_That would definitely be worth seeing, Arya. And what of your end?_

_Riddles from my people, or old battle techniques... it seems to me as though time would be better spent by them if they were discussing the current, or new battle strategies; at least they would not be defunct._

_True. But you know how stuck in their ways old soldiers are._

_Mm. You might become like that one day._

_I hope not!_

_I was joking Shur'tugal. I cannot see you ever becoming complacent and arrogant. You always strive to aid people in any way you can, detrimental to yourself or not. I admire this trait – not many possess it. I, for one, do not._

_Arya, that's not true, you–_

_Eragon, don't. I have hurt my people throughout my life, many occasions of which could have been avoided._

_I do not believe it. Maybe with hindsight you feel that you could have acted differently, but not at the time. I too can add my woes and grievances to this conversation, but it does not seem appropriate._

_Shadeslayer, all you need to do is look at the way I have treated you to know that what I say is true. But come, you are right. This dinner is a celebration, not a time for commiserations or grey memories. Let us be merry, and hope for our next success!_

With a wry smile, Arya looked at Eragon and dipped her head in acknowledgement before raising her glass to her lips. She could see that this night proposed to be a long one, and the elf had no wish to partake in the drunken merriment later. Voicing her apologies, Arya stood up and exited the tent, and began walking towards her own. She had not taken more than a few steps before she felt someone touch her shoulder – Eragon.

'Arya, if you would allow me, may I also escort you _back_ to your tent?'

'Of course, Eragon.'

When they reached the tent, Eragon made as if to walk away but unexpectedly, even to herself, Arya invited him inside to talk. So, with a tankard of faelnirv each, they whiled away nearly two hours with mindless chatter. It seemed, to Arya, as though their friendship had grown stronger still, and their relationship closer. There was little depth to the conversation other than a few choice phrases that Saphira had used earlier in the day, or the tangled politics of the Surdans, Varden, and Wandering Tribes. During a tale of a flight which Eragon was regaling, Saphira interrupted briefly.

_Arya, Little One, I need to talk with my Rider._

_Go ahead Bjartskular, we are not talking of anything important._

Withdrawing from the conversation, Arya took the chance to study the man sitting in her tent. His chiselled face was smoother than after the Agaetί Blödhren, and his ears had become a little pointier; his expression betrayed the fact that his mind was elsewhere though. With vacant eyes, and his jaw a little loose, the Rider was staring into the middle distance, his eyebrows creased a little from the concentration. His hair had grown longer, and was slightly blonder than before; due to the Sun, from the tanned colour of his hands. Despite Eragon's lack of focus, the elf did not hesitate to believe that he would react to any attack – he was more tuned into the surrounding areas than a few months ago.

The Rider roused himself, drawing Arya away from her thoughts and musings. His brow was furrowed, and there appeared to be a dilemma around him.

'Eragon, is all well?'

'Yes, all is well, but it is also complicated. Saphira told me that there are crowds of people around my tent, apparently tonight's celebration has elevated me more in their eyes.' He looked uncomfortable at this change in status, but continued to talk anyway. 'She says it is better that I do not return tonight, that I should stay someplace else.'

'She is wise to advise you so, especially with the drink that has been ingested. While everyone is on your side, do not drive them away, it is better to see them all tomorrow when they can be dealt with if they have a clear mind.'

'Indeed, that is what I intended. In which case, I had best go, to find myself a bed, perhaps Roran's tent shall spare one. Many thanks for the faelnirv Arya; it was a pleasure to spend the evening in your company.'

'As it was to be in yours. Good luck in your task, I shall see you tomorrow at Nasuada's, no doubt. Goodnight Eragon.'

'Goodnight Arya.'

The Rider got to his feet and was just leaving her tent, when Arya told him to stop.

'Eragon, perhaps it would be easier for you to stay here. I have no second bed, simply a few blankets, but they would suffice?'

'They would, thank you. Your kindness is appreciated Arya.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Here's the longer bit promised – earlier than I thought too!! Hope it's a high enough standard for people to like...**

**Many thanks for adding me and this fic to your faves list, but please review to let me know how you feel it's all going.**

**Thanks to people voting on the poll – the majority say that it should be a 4****th**** book interpretation, so guess what? It will be =)**

**Woody2792xx**

**Reply to Buddy – I was getting worried myself! I thought everything had simply dried up... But it appears not! Hope this longer chapter is better, and gets me back there :D:D:D Thanks for reviewing**


	19. Thought and Consideration

An hour or so after settling to sleep, Arya opened her eyes and sat up. She glanced over at the sleeping form at the base of her bed; Eragon appeared to be sleeping deeply after the celebratory meal. His chest was rising and falling with a steadiness that could not be acted out; one arm was curled above his head, and the other was tucked into his neck, under his chin. There was something about the way his hair was lying that made Arya want to reach down and sweep it from his forehead, away from his eyes. Since the first time she had seen Eragon, he had changed so much. He had grown taller and more muscular; the shade of his hair colour had subtly altered by gaining blonder streaks; he had grown emotionally too. One thing that had never changed though was the earnest look his deep brown eyes held whenever he looked at her. The Rider's eyes had always been soulful, but now there was a haunted look frequenting them. The elf could not get the image of when they had had been dancing out of her head; the way his hands had felt on her, the look of pure happiness displayed on his face. If she concentrated hard enough, and shut her eyes, she could still feel the imprint of his body under her fingers, the way they were swaying to the music, the curve of his muscles and the heat from his hand–

_Arya, I could not help but stumble across your... complimentary thoughts. I hope I have not... distracted you too much._

_It is perfectly alright Saphira. I should have better control of myself anyway._

_Dröttningu, it is nothing to be ashamed of if you want to appreciate someone, or traverse memories of when you were with them; more that it is something to be proud of and share._

_Well, I seem to have shared it with you, the mightiest free being in all of Alagaësia._

_Very true, but, seeing as my Rider was the nature of your studies, then I feel it is only right that you know he still feels the same way about you; if possible it is even stronger than before. It is not my place to say any more though._

_Saphira, I know that being Eragon's dragon and sharing with him a partnership closer than any can imagine, and that I have no control over you; however I would very much appreciate it if you swore never to reveal any of tonight to him. It is in the interests of Alagaësia that I request this, not for any other reason, and least of all to hurt him._

_Wiol ono Arya._

_I am honoured Bjartskular over the past few month, since working with Eragon to help restore you two to your glory and aid him over the loss of Glaedr and Oromis, I have found myself... yearning for his company whenever we have not met for a day or so. I seem to be going out of my way to please him; like tonight – I did not have to invite him in and yet I did, it may have been better not to, but it is too late now. And for his birthday; it would have been simple enough to give him a present of ease, of little or no meaning or consequence, yet I gave _him_ the choice, and kiss his cheek too. Saphira, I do not quite know how to react. It would be wrong to tell him this now, when the future of Alagaësia is on such a precarious balance, but he needs to know at some point._

_Arya, no one can help you in this. You must listen to yourself and decide what you think is best. As for Eragon, he would not pursue another woman, not even if a century were to pass; in his eyes, none measure up to you. If it were my choice, I would leave it alone until I was sure of what path to take – you would not wish to make a mess of something as important as your heart._

_Your advice has been invaluable Saphira, it has helped me clear a little of the fog surrounding my feelings. However I must now bid you goodnight, for it is unlikely that nothing will occur tomorrow, no matter how small it may be._

_Goodnight Arya._

The two minds withdrew from each other, and Arya laid head on her pillow. To feel like this... it took her back to freer years, when she was not bound by the evils of the present age. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, resigning herself to sleep. This was to be an issue that required a great deal of thought and consideration.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ok, this was a chapter I had not foreseen writing, but thanks to Buddy, here it is.**

**It certainly makes the transition a lot easier than my version, so many thanks to Buddy for this chapter idea – it is down to you =D**

**Hoe it is all okay, the next few aren't amazing, nor are they particularly long, but they are alive =)**

**Many thanks – R&R appreciated**

**Woody2792xx**


	20. A Revelation

Before the sun rose, Arya was roused from sleep. She had been aware of something happening, but had decided not to investigate; sleep and rest was going to be key in anything coming up. Eragon was nudging her gently, kneeling next to her bed.

'Arya, we have to go to see Nasuada. There's something you have to know. It would be best to dress in you armour as well.'

'Very well. I will meet you there.

The blankets were left in a neat pile at the base of her bed, and as she donned her armour, the elf thought over what she could possibly need to know, especially after last night's jollities. Without delaying, Arya ran over to Nasuada's tent and entered, little surprise registering when she saw that there was only herself, Nasuada, Eragon and the two Eldunarί there.

'What is happening Nasuada? Are we under attack again?'

'Not quite. Eragon and I have discussed this already, but as you are integral to it working, then it is time you knew of the plan. This tirade of battles is never going to end simply, and if we go on as we are, then we will end up losing. It pains me to say that, however it is the truth so I will not dally over softening the blow.

'If we do not move soon, then Galbatorix will exhaust our forces, while his keeps growing. So, I feel it would be far more beneficial if we attacked _him_ now. We have moved close enough, and if we follow the plan, then there is a chance it would work.'

'That is all very well Nasuada, but if you are being straight with me, then please, explain what you have planned to do, and then wait for my reaction instead of pre-empting it.'

'If you and Eragon were to go to Uru'baen with Saphira, then perhaps you would be able to find the third egg and slay the Black king and Murtagh. The Varden's forces would be attacking from as many places as feasible, and I hoped that the Queen and dwarves would join forces with us too.'

'I would have to discuss it with her first, but as you know, she has pledged to help the Varden's attempts at ridding Alagaësia of its evil. What details are there? Or are we just to go up to the King's castle and knock, asking to enter and kill him while stealing his last egg? I think not.'

'Of course not. There will be a communications network, using the Eldunarί of Eridor and Glaedr – with them helping, we have imbued many bracelets with the power of communication; just as Eragon did for Roran and Katrina. However they will not require any turning – unless your mind is blocked, then everyone can hear your thoughts.'

'Who will be getting one of these?'

'Yourself, Eragon, the leaders of different sections, as well as myself and King Orrin.'

'how are they powered, and who has wrought the magic for them?'

'The Eldunarί provide the energy, and it was through Eragon that the power was channelled. The bracelets were created by Du Gata Vrangr; Eragon simply cast the spell this morning before you arrived. Does that make sense?'

'Yes. But there is no definite plan for the battle?'

'No, I–'

Eragon interrupted his liege lord. 'Arya, you know as well as I do, there can be _no_ fixed plan. This is _it_, and anything could happen. You do understand, don't you?'

'Eragon, I understand it perfectly. I was simply making it clear in my own mind.' She turned to the lady standing before her. 'Nasuada, when do you wish for us to leave?'

'We plan to move on the city in three days. So, you leave when you feel you need to. However, you _must_ be ready for when we attack; it'll be a ruse quickly discovered, but we are relying on both of you to win the battle for us. As a result of the bracelets, there is little need for any spell-casters to go with you, as magic can be passed through the link too.'

'Very well; in which case I shall go and gather what I need. The earlier we leave, the more prepared we can be.'

Eragon handed the elf a bracelet as she left, before following her example.

**c. – Many thanks for your review – you have no idea how much it meant to me, to be compared that much to CP. I completely understand where you're coming from with the doubts of ExA ever really happening, but imagining is good =D Who have you heard of who reads these things then??**

**Buddy – Thanks again =D**

**LV Marching Band – keep reading!**

**theUsedfangirl801 – I used to do my quote-y marks like that, but then I got marked down in an English essay for it =/**

**Ok, this is very LOTR-esque therefore apologies. However, it is the only way I can think of to write this part of the story...**

**I'm having a few issues writing the main part of the next big chunk or so... and there's a ton of school work and such the like that will cascade down on me at some point, which I'd rather avoid...**

**Don't think I'm giving up on this fic – it's just going to be slower than I want it to be =(**

**Sorry**

**Woody2792x**


	21. A Beginning, with Regrets

Arya ran to her tent, grabbed a rucksack and began to pack it. She made a point of putting the metal bracelet on her ankle to keep it in contact with her skin, and away from any prying eyes. This was it. The final assault against Galbatorix. She knew that they were never going to be ready for it in its entirety until they had beaten him, not even with another millennium to hone their skills. But there was no more time. No time to prepare more; no time to anticipate every action; this was it. Time had once been her friend, there to look after her in her travels to and from the Varden, but now it was working against her, almost as bad a foe as Galbatorix himself.

Was there enough time for Arya to say goodbye to Eragon, should anything happen? The elf doubted it. There was never going to be enough time to tell him what he needed to know. Over the past couple of years, Arya's emotions towards the young Rider had swung from gratefulness to horror to comradeship to love. She was as shocked as anyone to learn of this, but when separated from Eragon and seeing him in danger she felt little other than worry and wanting.

Deep down, she knew that she should tell Eragon of this revelation, relieve him from his burden of unrequited love, but she was not sure how. Was before the battle the right time? Would it act as a distraction to him, or more of an incentive to win? If something were to happen to her, then would he remember his place in the Varden, and to put the greater good before her life?

Arya didn't know the answers to these questions, and the only thing she had to go on, was a yearning inside her to be held by the Rider. She shoved her flask of faelnirv into her rucksack and left her tent, walking towards Eragon's. Saphira had reassured Arya that Eragon still felt love for her, and that very little would ever change that; this strengthened her resolved to, for once, show someone outside her mind how she felt. There was going to be enough time to tell him – she would make time, somehow.

As she was about to enter the Rider's tent, the flap opened, a surprised Eragon looking at her. He was also packing a small rucksack, but so big as to be cumbersome. She blushed as she saw his birthday letter lying next to everything to be packed.

'Arya, is everything alright?'

'Everything is fine Eragon; I just came to– To see how you were getting on.'

'It is all going well, thank you. Have you packed everything you think we might need?'

'Yes and there is even faelnirv in case we are there for longer than expected; which is a very real possibility.'

'Well, I had better go to see how Nasuada is faring then. I'll see you in a bit Argetlam.'

She turned to leave, but Eragon caught her arm, his warm hand gripping tightly. He spoke in the Ancient Language, enunciating slowly and cautiously.

'Arya, if the worst should happen, you should know that none of my feelings have changed. I know you bid me to forget all of my feelings relating to you, and believe me when I say I have tried; as of yet it has not been a feat possible for me to achieve. I am sorry if this creates problems for you, but I felt you must know before we go. If I may ask, has anything changed for you?'

The elf stood there, silent. Here was the perfect opportunity to tell him that yes, her feelings _had_ changed, and that yes, she _did_ love him, but no words escaped her mouth. She looked down at her feet before looking him in the eyes.

'Eragon, we should be getting ready to fight, and going through what we need to do – this is our one and only chance.'

He hesitated before replying; telling her what he had thought they could do in Uru'baen. Arya did not really take anything in though, all of his words simply washed over her as she lost her mind to disappointment. If only her inbuilt principles were not so strong, then maybe she could have opened up to him. This may have been her last chance to tell him, say it to someone other than herself and Saphira, but she could not do it in the end. If nothing else in her life showed her as a coward then that certainly did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ok, another short one, but I thought posting it up a bit quicker would make up for it...**

**I've got another short one that's being checked, and then I have to figure a way round my issue of not becoming clichéd.**

**Buddy – thanks for being worried... I am a bit too. But I guess it will come to me, however long it takes – I'm NOT quitting =p Don't worry about it – I've got some ideas, it's a case of scribbling them in a coherent manner =p**

**TheUsedfangirl*01 – I've changed the bits you mentioned. But I'm not sure about the Du Gata Vrangr/Du Vrangr Gata bit. Anyone who knows – please tell me! I did ask around my friends, lol.**

**Please R&R, thanks.**

**Woody2792x**


	22. The Start of It All

Arya gazed at the battlements in front of her. Somewhere inside them were the Black King and his twisted dragon, along with centuries of enchantments, protective spells, and traps. With a heavy heart, she looked to Eragon, who was astride Saphira and gazing forwards in a similar manner as she had been; acting on impulse, she touched his hand, pulling him away from the thoughts in his mind.

'We'll be okay. Just remember that.'

'Arya– Whatever happens; we're doing the right thing, aren't we?'

'What would be wrong about trying to save an Empire from a twisted fate? Believe in yourself, and great things will happen. Argetlam, we'll get through this, and nothing will stop us or get between us. Yes?'

'Yes. Of course, Arya. Shall we go? Nasuada will be relying on timing for this to all work…'

'Then let us go to battle, and let us win.'

For once, Arya allowed a grin to take over her face, and was glad to see that it caused Eragon to do the same. If they could not grin now, on what might be the dawn of the last battle of their lives, then when? Saphira extended her mind to everyone involved in the battle, _Let us beat this oath breaker, and let us get the revenge for our families, clans, and houses. We can, and will, win!_

The elf saw a smile reach everyone's lips, as they went about their own duties, but no sound or rousing cheer escaped; it may all have been to no end, but the Varden were attempting to surprise Galbatorix, or hide their strategies from him. If anyone had spoken, it would have been a great blow to their attempt.

Quickly, Eragon cloaked himself in a similar manner that Arya had when the Rider had been speaking to Murtagh, and Blödhgarm created an Eragon-like apparition upon the mighty dragon's back. Despite the cloaking, Arya knew exactly where Eragon was, and could see the pain in his eyes as he left Saphira, and she flew off. Arya joined him in his shadow-like appearance, and together they stole away to Uru'baen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, this is the last mini-chapter I have... now I need to write more!**

**Unfortunately, I'm a bit swamped with school at the moment [failing subjects=extra work =( ], so this may well be left for a little while.**

**Please don't leave me – it WILL NOT die – I WILL CONTINUE it. I promise, wiol ono.**

**Woody2792x**

Buddy – thank you very much for the suggestions, I have taken them to heart, and will endeavour to make it new and exciting =p

Lizzard – it has been done, and if you looked, you'd see that there are more chapters after chapter 8. Thanks for the review.


	23. Gaining Entrance

As they approached the castle, Arya thought it better if they split up and made their own way in. at least that way they stood a better chance against the Black King; if anything should go wrong then they were not together to both be caught.

_Eragon, I think it would be better if you went towards the East, and I go to the South. From the maps, they appeared to be the less obtrusive entrances; from there we should try and locate the egg – you said Oromis had taught you to send objects over a distance, did you not?_

_Indeed I did. We are sticking with the original place, right?_

_Yes. Well, this is where I bid you good luck Shadeslayer, and do not fear – we will succeed, even if for no other reason than we must._

Arya paused, her heart beating quickly as she contemplated what she should say next.

_Eragon, stay safe. __Wiol pömnuria ilian._

_Anything, wiol ono. _

With one look at the barely visible brown eyes, Arya ran off towards the door. Despite her high level of fitness, her heart was pounding in her chest, and her breaths were coming as raggedly as they possibly could without giving her away to the groups of soldiers nearby. What she had said to Eragon was most likely reckless and could do any amount of damage; yet she felt exhilarated and happy from it. So much time had passed since she had truly smiled, but this moment beat that time; she could feel her whole body warming up with emotion, and all she wanted to do was run straight back into his arms and be held, like he had held her in Lady Lorana's tower. If they lived through this battle, she swore to herself that she would become more open with people, as she had before Fäolin and Glenwing died, and she would not hide behind her status or plain façade any longer.

There were several times when Arya nearly stumbled upon a group of soldiers, only saving herself by stopping running and pausing for a second before it was clear to run on. Every so often she would get a wave of emotion from Eragon through the bracelet link, but it quickly disappeared. From the clamouring that had begun its tirade upon her ears, Arya assumed that the Varden had started to attack – she and the Rider needed to speed up.

_Eragon, how close are you?_

_Not... not too far now._

_We have to be ready quickly – from the sound of it, Nasuada has begun the attack._

_I'll only be another three minutes, four at most._

_Let me know what happens._

Arya pulled away from the link, and hid her thoughts once again. With another stint of sprinting, she managed to make it to the wall of Galbatorix's castle unhindered. All she now had to do was enter it unnoticed and continue with the plan. She inhaled deeply, clearing her mind of everything except her focus to do her duty – hopefully this would neither get detected nor be out of sorts at all. Nothing untoward happened as she crossed the threshold of the castle, so with a glance at the battle she was leaving behind her, she began to sprint again; staying close to the inner walls and silencing her footsteps. The whole of the building seemed to be deserted, save for a couple of servants scurrying every-which-way, none of whom paid attention to a slight shadow. She was passing a kitchen when she saw her way was barricaded by a group of soldiers marching in her direction; thinking quickly she dashed into an open doorway – one of many kitchens. She pressed her back against the cool stone wall in an attempt to conceal whatever may be seen, and to stop her from overheating. As they grew closer, Eragon made contact again.

_Arya? I have entered the castle, and I'm trying to find anything that could give me an idea of where to go..._

_Eragon, now is _not _a good time..._

_Is everything okay?_

_I'm waiting, for guards to pass. Give me a minute..._

Pulling away from the conversation, Arya managed to catch what the last line of guards was talking about – her and Eragon.

'–the King reckons that the scum'll try something while the battle's on. How they'd even get the nerve to beats me. It's not as though it's a small village to invade or anything – this is _the King's_ castle–'

'–and I'm sure that's _why_ they want to get here. They won't get far, whoever they are; it would be a foolish thing to come in here, but it would be more foolish to think they could get away with it–'

_Eragon, they know we're in here. It wasn't a subtle plan at best, but I had hoped that we would have more time before they suspected anything._

_Do they know _who_ we are?_

_Not that they said. And I sincerely doubt that we would be the first people to come to mind._

_Well, if they're already aware of our presence, then we had best get going. Be careful – I know you are, and that you're perfectly capable, but just for my peace of mind._

_Of course._

Arya felt Eragon break contact, and she took one last look around her before stepping cautiously into the corridor. She continued on her way, taking no turns from the main passageway – she needed to be closer to the heart of the castle first. She could feel Nasuada hoping that the two of them were progressing well; the elf felt a duty to upkeep the contact between the two places, however her situation was a great deal more pressing than her feelings. A sudden surge of hope and joy hit her hard. It was such a surprise that she stopped in her tracks, and was unsure of the cause or what it meant. She leant against the wall and took a few deep breathes before she was able to gather herself together.

_Eragon, did you feel that?_

_No, what happened?_

_Something or someone was happy... People need to keep a better check of their emotions. Let me know if anything happens._

_Will do._

_Glaedr, what was that?_

_Eridor recognises the feeling of where you are in the castle – he thinks you are close to where Galbatorix keeps the Eldunarί, keep going – he'll let you know if you get any closer._

_Thanks, it would seem this mission isn't completely in vain._

Arya shook her head to clear it, and began to run again, following Eridor's directions. It was not far before she had to stop again; this time because Murtagh was blocking her way, sword drawn, looking straight at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**All I seem to do when I upload is apologise =(**

**My reasons this time for a late/bad upload?**

**I don't want to ruin my (imo) good fic, and I want to make it slightly believeable.**

**Please keep with me – it will get there soon, promise.**

**Woody2792x**


	24. Snapshots and a Triumph

The elf's eyebrows narrowed into 'V' and glowering at the Rider in front of her, she drew her sword. Standing with her weapon raised, she waited for him to make the first move; this was a fight that would last no longer than necessary. The Red Rider took a few steps towards her, and then threw his sword on the ground, leaving Arya confused and shocked.

'Arya, you must not ask questions – I do not have long before he will take over my body and sees what I am doing. I ask of you just one thing, to trust me.'

Unsure of his true motives, Arya nodded for him to continue while keeping her sword pointing in his direction.

'Just follow me. I can't physically get it for you because of my oaths, but I can give you the opportunity for it.'

So together they ran through the majestic corridor, paintings flashing past them on the wall and no soldiers to interrupt them. It was less than a minute before they turned off the main corridor and entered an open room filled to the brim with shelves and pedestals. Murtagh lifted his hand to point at one in particular; following his intended direction, Arya saw what she had really come for – the last dragon egg. It was a spectacular sight to behold, and it was a breath-taking shade of green. Tentatively, she took a step towards the egg, looking to Murtagh for his approval. He smiled, and she quickly checked for any obvious enchantments before touching the egg. Its surface was cool to the touch, and felt just as Saphira's had when the elf had carried it. There were white-green veins running through the egg, and it was smooth, with no unevenness or flaws. As Arya lifted it from the pedestal, she almost expected Murtagh to do something, or for a spell to hit her; nothing happened though. It appeared as though Galbatorix had not prepared for the event of people successfully breaking into his fort. The next place she looked was at the shelves surrounding them; several sets of them were covered in Eldunarya of differing sizes and colours, however they all seemed to exude the same amount of dimmed light.

Murtagh turned to the elf and spoke, his voice was low but there was a hidden depth to it, almost seeming happy.

'Arya, I must thank you for giving me the chance to bring you here, it was a great risk on your part. I did this because I did not want the new egg to be like Thorn. There's nothing–'

_He was lying on the floor, writhing in agony. There was a silhouette standing above him, parading around him, speaking to him. The words were not making any sense though; instead they were more a blur of sounds punctuated with pain._

'–wrong with Thorn, but the amount of pain inflicted on us has been unbearable, and neither of us would wish that on–'

_He staggered up, fuelled by the mix of duty and love. Blood pulsed through his veins and his anger built up, held back only by his rationality. He could feel Arya's worry, and it was almost like she was with him; Saphira was not there to help him through it all, and nor was Oromis. This time, he was alone, all alone. This was his battle to fight, and to win, and he had to keep going on, whatever the cost._

'–another Rider or dragon. Arya, what's happening to you?'

'It's Eragon, Galbatorix is slowly killing him. He's going on, but it'll kill him. Then everything will be lost.'

'Just concentrate on what you have–'

_He was pushed to the floor again. This time there was little fight returned by Eragon, he knew this was it, the last fight of his life, and probably the last fight of Alagaësia. It hurt him to acknowledge that, but then again it hurt to acknowledge many things, such as Arya not loving him, and the deaths of his mentors._

'–to do to save the kingdom. Arya, are you oka–'

He stopped, grimacing and screwing his face up in pain. Part of Arya wanted to run, a panic grabbing her that she would be captured again and tortured by another of Galbatorix's minions, but her sense of duty made her stay. She had to see what was happening to Murtagh, despite the risk it posed her. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the Red Rider stopped writhing, and blinked his eyes, looking around the room as though he had not been there before.

'What just happened, Arya?'

'I do not know. You seemed to be in pain, and then... as you are now.'

'It was as though _he_ was taking control of me, but evidently he has not.'

_Glaedr, do you know what has happened?_

_I'd have to say that his true name has been changed, most likely a direct result from helping you secure the egg._

_Thank you. What is happening with Eragon? I dare not talk to him for fear of destroying whatever small amount of concentration he possesses..._

_The King has him in his grasps. You must not let this deter you from getting to the egg to the designated spot._

_Can I help him in any way?_

_Not that we can think of Little One._

'Murtagh, somehow, we have to help Eragon. Since your true name has been altered, I cannot ask you to go into the room with Galbatorix, but you must know some way that we can aid him. Please?'

The desperation must have been clear in her voice and expression, because Murtagh did something completely unexpected. He ran off the way they had come, shouting over his shoulder that the small amount of time he had been released for was worth it, especially if he could help his brother in any way. Arya looked around her, before deciding on a course of action. She went over to the shelves and picked up the nearest Eldunarί, of the dragon Jura; it was a similar size to Glaedr's, and was a shimmering orangey-brown in colour.

_Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un malabra ono né haina__. Eka eddyr Arya __Dröttningu, dautr abr __Islanzadί __Dröttning. Medhr ono, allr unin Fyrn se mor'ranr ethgri. A__ί Shur'tugal atra deyjar medh rauthr un Zar'rac. (_Dragon, I honour you and mean you no harm. I am princess Arya, daughter of queen Islanzadί. With you, all in the war may invoke peace. A rider may die with misfortune and pain.)

_Kvetha Fricai. What is it that you wish for me to do?_

_Do you know of any way that Galbatorix's power can be diminished, and the Eldunarya saved?_

_Galbatorix has no set hold over us; he __simply broke our resolve to the point where we would do anything. Join us all together, and I will speak to them._

Arya sourced her magic and cast a spell, giving the Eldunarya the silence they needed to talk. She hoped she had been courteous enough and had given their case to them with enough time for Eragon to be saved. Murtagh was stood next to her, and they both stood in silence as the glow from the shelves grew.

_Arya __Dröttningu, it has been decided we will comply with you. Send us where is best for you, and let us help in any way possible; we wish to overthrow the King as much as you._

Arya composed the spell in her head, and had started to speak when she was struck by another image of Eragon with the King. The spell remained stuck in her throat as she remained stuck in one position. There was nothing she could do other than witness what the Rider was a part of.

_As he lay on the floor, with Galbatorix towering over him, a sword pointed towards his neck, and a laugh echoing through the halls._

'_Is this what the Varden and elves feel fit to send to fight me; a pathetic mutation of two races, neither of whom are fit to challenge me on their own? To think that I expected more of them...'_

_Eragon groaned, the pressure in his mind building, the pain in his body almost unbearable. At times like these, he needed his friends and comrades; if it were not for the possible danger he would place her in, he would call for Arya – the number of times they had saved each other was far greater than most people. The pressure in his mind was still building, adding only to his pain, he had tried fighting it, but that had simply lead to an increase in the pain and hurt. All of a sudden, it dissipated. He tried to move his legs, get into a slightly more comfortable position if he were to die; there was no reaction from them. He flicked his eyes up to the King's and his heart plummeted to see those black eyes peering into his and a smile spreading across his face. He doubted it would be a good idea to use the bracelet; besides, what would he say if he did? One last moment with Saphira would have been ideal, one last time to say he loved her and to thank her for choosing him, but they had entered this battle knowing the likely outcome._

'_Rider, you are now mine to do what I want with. So I'll be generous, and give you two choices: either you can join with me of your own free will, or you can wait until I unlock your true name. Both will see you rise to power; one will be more pleasurable for you though. I'll give you a small time to think about it.'_

_The last free Rider set his jaw, determined to stick with his beliefs to the end. He could not betray the Varden or the elves like that. It might cost him his sanity; it might give him more pain, but those he could deal with. Having settled on this decision, he was unsurprised when a new pressure began within him. He gritted his teeth and remained as emotionally passive as possible when his whole body began shaking, as though he were fitting._

Arya felt herself biting her lower lip in response to Eragon's plight. She let her unfinished spell exit her mouth as fast as was feasible, grouping the Eldunarya and dragon egg together and transporting them to the Spine as she had done with Saphira's egg. She had no sooner done this, than she was taken into the throne room once again.

_Even as his vision was getting worse, Eragon could see the King's expression – it was as apprehensive as he was confused. His whole sight was slowly getting taken over by a white light, and the King seemed to have no power over him. As though controlled, Eragon stood up, blind to the world yet sensing the King's hurried steps backwards to avoid him. The Rider rubbed at his joints and neck, loosening the muscles as though he had been in a slumber for a long time. His sight returned, truer than before, and Galbatorix seemed to be no more than a scared old man. He reasoned that Arya must have done something, or one of the spell casters had._

Arya linked to Eragon using the bracelets, she had to tell him she had succeeded.

_Eragon. Strike him now – do not worry how or why you are free, I'll explain it all later._

She felt him draw the sword though their link, and then pulled herself away. She did not know how to explain how she witnessed his side of the battle, but she was glad she had. She decided she should notify Nasuada of their progress, but before she could link with her, she was pulled to Eragon again.

_The King drew his sword in response, a glint in his eye. Despite having lost his power, Eragon knew that the king would still be a formidable swordsman. With the number of times Saphira had come to help him, he was thankful that Shruikan was occupied elsewhere. He sidestepped as the King jabbed at him; the start of their deadly dance. It was as though he was training with Arya again, although this time the stakes were higher. They stayed apart, and then came close to strike, before separating again; there was little room for either of them to gain on each other._

_As Eragon spun back round from a block, he felt Galbatorix's foot connect with him between the legs. He collapsed onto the floor, gasping in pain. He saw something move, then remembered Brom's story all those years ago in Morn's Tavern about Galbatorix and Vrael. Eragon rolled as fast as he could to one side, just in time to avoid Galbatorix's swooping sword where his head was moments ago. As underhand as it was, Eragon jumped up and stretched a leg in the general direction of Galbatorix's fork in the legs. He felt a slight push in the direction he wanted from something, and somehow his foot connected. As the King collapsed to the floor, Eragon yelled 'Brisingr!' and swung his sword at the exposed flesh of his neck._

Arya fell to her knees, her breath coming hard and fast. With a slight pause and look around the room, she ran as fast as she could, through the corridors and to the dead King's throne room. When she entered, she saw Eragon looking in shock at the body and still blazing sword in his hand. Without thought or consideration, the elf ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck, and held him tightly. She felt him stiffen with their initial contact, but then he relaxed against her.

'Arya, what just happened?'

'You fulfilled your destiny, and saved Alagaësia.'

'But, how? What did you do?'

'I got the Eldunarya Eragon, all of Galbatorix's store. They're in the Spine now, with the egg, just where Saphira's was. It does not matter now anyway, we need to speak with Nasuada, and stop this battle.'

She pulled away from their embrace, and stood in front of the Rider, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

'Eragon, there's something else you should know. Before the battle, when you asked if anything had changed for me... I should have told you then instead of merely changing the subject. And then when you were fighting, whether it was through the bracelets or not, I don't know, but I heard your thoughts too. I know I caused you pain, but I truly hope this will make up for it. Wiol ono.'

The elf reached up and placed a hand on Eragon's cheek. She looked once more into his chocolate eyes before stepping away from her old self. This was it, no turning back now. But there was peace in her heart as she tentatively pulled Eragon closer; this was a change for the better, one that she would enjoy. She captured his lips with her own, entwining her hands behind his head to keep him there. She smiled into it as he put his hands on her hips; this kiss had been a long time coming, and there was nothing to regret. Breaking apart, Arya studied the man in front of her. He smiled at her before placing another kiss on her cheek.

'Arya, forgive me for asking, but what changed?'

'I looked at myself in a new light; I could not face losing you. It's been growing since your birthday, but I was so blind I did not see it until this battle came closer. Eragon, will you forgive me for hurting you because I was too stuck in my ways to see anything?'

'Iet Dröttningu, there is nothing to forgive.'

This time the Rider leant down and kissed Arya slowly and lingeringly. She gave herself to him, heart and soul, and silently she swore to herself that nothing would come between them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***cries***

**This was the last chapter guys! OMG I'm so sorry I didn't give you any notice – to be honest, I'd have been happier if I had some notice about it too!**

**I just couldn't see how to split this down any more =(**

**I hope I didn't screw up too badly with it...**

**If anyone can give me any ideas on more to write/think it could do with a description of sorting the end out... then who knows. Maybe a sequel will be born...**

**Anyhoos, thank you so much for sticking with me through this fic – even though I've lost some along the way, I'm glad you guys stuck with me.**

**A final review would be amazing, and really make my Christmas – perfect present =D**

**This is for you guys, **

**Wiol ono,**

**Woody2792xx**

**Translations:**

"_Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un malabra ono né haina. Eka eddyr Arya __Dröttningu, dautr abr __Islanzadί __Dröttning. Medhr ono, allr unin Fyrn se mor'ranr ethgri. A__ί Shur'tugal atra deyjar medh rauthr un Zar'rac._"

Dragon, I honour you and mean you no harm. I am princess Arya, daughter of queen Islanzadί. With you, all in the war may invoke peace. A rider may die with misfortune and pain.

Iet Dröttningu: My princess

Buddy – thank you for remaining with me – your comments have been useful throughout, and I'm glad we agree on points such as things over-played etc.


	25. Author's Note PLEASE READ

I hate feeling like a failure, yet that is how I shall appear to you all after this updated note to you all. It saddens me to say that I have lost all inspiration to write any more of this story. I am glad that I have finished the story I wanted to write though, as there is nothing worse than quitting half way through.

And let's be honest, would you rather a forced, half-hearted attempt to continue, or a go which actually captured everything I wanted to write, in a manner I was proud of?

I'm not ruling out the chance of writing more - who know what shall come in the future? Things *may* change when Inheritance appears, they may not. Of course, the appearance of that book may herald the complete end to this, depending on where it takes our favourite fantasy characters.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is thank you for reading, and I'm so sorry for not continuing. I hope you can forgive me.

Woody2792x


End file.
